


Giving In

by aridrareandas



Series: Giving In [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridrareandas/pseuds/aridrareandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about our dearest Marauders and two Slytherin girls that were a bigger part of their lives than you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day in the Lives of Marauders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy Kathryn Hawkins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amy+Kathryn+Hawkins).



> So, here we go. This is my "master" HP work. This is a story that I started writing intending it to be a Remus/Sirius adventure but as I was writing it with my best friend around I decided that it would be better suited if we just inserted ourselves and made it all about us :) I started and then she wrote something and then we were writing together. I'll try and denote where her portions of the story are. Sadly, my dear Amy passed away and we never got to truly finish it. I started writing this story 10+ years ago, can you imagine that? I did some more writing later and I'll post those as well. But for now I hope you enjoy our little story.

   Remus awoke with a jolt as he sat upright in his bed. He was covered in a slick sheen of cold sticky sweat. He reached up a shaky hand to wipe it away from his brow. Remus took a few deep breaths and shook his head as if to throw off the lingering images of the nightmares he had managed to escape. His mind soon calmed as he heard the sounds that his roommates, and best friends, were emitting in their sleep. Sirius was absently muttering something about that Hawkens girl, Peter was snoring as loudly as ever and James's loud breathing could be detected from across the room. Remus heaved a great sigh as he pulled back the curtains from around his four poster bed. He peered out the window that was separating his bed from Sirius's. It was nearly morning so there was no sense in him trying to go back to sleep. He glanced over at Sirius's bed and was surprised to find a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring up at him. Sirius rubbed his face with his hands and grumbled as he began to stretch. He soon emerged from his four-poster to sit next to Remus. Sirius clasped a hand on Remus' shoulder and gave it a little squeeze before he spoke.

   "Having more nightmares again Moony?" Remus nodded and glared loathingly out the window at the retreating moon.

   "The full moon is in two days Sirius. Of course it's more nightmares." Remus immediately regretted snapping at Sirius like that but he couldn't help it. Sirius understood completely and just smiled back up at him.

   "I know old chap. Just you remember, I'll be there by your side the whole time." Remus nodded and was about to thank Sirius before James' alarm went off. If Remus didn't know any better he would swear that James' alarm was the most annoying sound in the world, next to Peter's snoring. Soon enough, the chaos of the mornings shared by the Marauders ensued. After they'd all showered and dressed they each ran about the room in a delicate balance of chaos and order. James was always trying to get his hair to do anything but lie flat. Sirius was helping Peter as he scrambled to finish his Arithmancy homework. Remus looked in the mirror and straightened his red and gold tie before running a hand through his hair.

   "That's as good as it gets." He shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly urged his friends out of the room to head down to breakfast.

  

   As always Lily Evans was waiting for James with some of her friends in the Gryffindor common room as they headed down to breakfast. Peter continued to fuss about his Arithmancy essay all through breakfast. Sirius stuffed several pieces of toast and bacon into his mouth before chugging down a tall glass of milk. Lily grimaced as Sirius let out a loud burp and she nudged Remus in the side. He was sitting beside her and James, opposite of Sirius and Peter.

   "Can't you control him Remus? You're prefect after all." Remus smiled as Sirius took an extra forceful bite out of his toast and arched an eyebrow in Lily's direction.

   "Got a problem do you Evans?" Lily rolled her eyes and gave James a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up to go and talk to her friends.

   "I'm so in love with her." All of them simultaneously glanced at James as he stared after Lily as she walked down the length of the Gryffindor table to join her friends. Sirius reached across the table and slapped James across the face playfully to get his attention.

   "Of course you love her Prongs! And as long as I can be the godfather of all your little red-headed, be-spectacled children…you have my utmost permission." Sirius nodded with emphasis as he downed another glass of milk. Peter let out a little snicker as he tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

   "There's _your_ girlfriend Sirius." Sirius's eyes quickly glanced across the room towards the Slytherin table. Amilye Hawkens was standing up to walk out of the Great Hall. She was an exceedingly beautiful tall blonde who was part Veela. Sirius sat up a bit straighter as she passed their table and gave him a little smile before moving to walk out of the huge doors. She stopped suddenly before taking her final step out of the doors, glancing back over her shoulder to give Sirius a coy grin. Sirius promptly let out what could be distinguished as nothing else but a whimper as he watched her leave.

   "Who's the one in love now Padfoot?" teased James. Remus was almost sure he saw Sirius blush before he swallowed a mouthful of bacon. Another Slytherin girl walked past their table, obviously following after Amilye. She walked along the long table with her chin held up, trying to walk by as easily as possible. Alas, the girl at this age was horribly clumsy. The corner of her shoe caught a crack in the floor and she tumbled forward, her bag falling off her shoulder, the contents pouring out onto the floor. She let out a squeak that was very un-Slytherin like and tried furiously to get her things back in her bag. Remus took a bite of a strawberry scone and was about to swallow when the clatter caused him to jump. He turned to look at the girl and frowned. People were looking as she kneeled on the floor, her things strewn about her. Remus swallowed and slid off the bench, handing her a book.

   "Are you alright?" His amber eyes were locked on her face and he smiled. "Here's your book..." His smile grew wider and he ignored the whispered comments from his three friends. The girl looked up in complete shock. Was this a Gryffindor speaking to her? She fumbled with the rest of her things and took the book from his hands, when she caught his eyes. She nodded before looking down at the floor.

   "Um...yes…thank you...I'm alright. It happens all the time. I'm rather clumsy really…thanks." She crammed everything back in her bag and stood up straightening out her robes. She couldn't help but notice the looks she was receiving from the three boys who were staring at her. "You're Remus, right? I have you in Potions don't I?" He smiled at her and nodded.

   "You sure do, first thing this morning." He thought she looked familiar. She looked surprised to receive help from him. He was one of a few Gryffindors who weren't completely anti-Slytherin. "I apologize; I don't recall your name." He slapped away Peter's hand as he tugged on Remus' robes, wanting no doubt to make a sarcastic comment. She smiled reluctantly, she dreaded Potions. She was terrible at it, but it seemed she might have something to look forward to today after all. She arched her eyebrow at Peter as he tugged on Remus' robes. She offered her hand to Remus and arched her chin up in a very dramatic Slytherin manner.

   "Madeleine Mimbletonia Hourglass, but everyone calls me Maddie most of the time and you can too, if you'd like. Not that I expect you to be saying my name much, but…yeah." She scolded herself for sounding like such an idiot and swore she'd try not to continue making a fool of herself. Remus smiled to himself as she hurried her words and the color of her cheeks reddened a bit. Remus shook her hand and tilted his head slightly. "Well Maddie, I'm glad I was the one who was here to help you. If it hadn't been for your clumsiness we wouldn't be chatting right now." He continued to smile his eyes sparkling as he spoke. "To think, I was going to skip breakfast this morning." If she hadn't been blushing before she certainly was now. She nervously tucked some of her hair behind her ear and her smile grew even wider.

   "I'm glad I'm clumsy too. Well, I'm not glad that I'm clumsy because it gets really inconvenient sometimes but yes, I'm glad that I got your attention. I mean, that you helped me...not any Gryffindor would be too keen on helping a Slytherin." Potions was definitely starting to look more interesting. Now, she could stare at Remus instead of blankly off into space as she listened to Amilye chat on and on about how cute Sirius was. Or, what he was doing every second of class. Amilye and Maddie were the best of friends. "I almost missed breakfast. I thought I'd lost my book." She reached in her bag and pulled out her Potions book. "Thanks again, it was really nice of you." Remus nodded at her as she smiled.

   "It was no problem." He sat back down at his spot on the bench and looked up at her. "You should get going. We wouldn't want your Slytherin friends to think you enjoyed conversing with a Gryffindor." His smile seemed to be permanently glued on his face. "I'll see you in Potions?"

   "Yeah, I'll see you in class." Maddie smiled and headed out of the Great Hall with all of the Marauders watching her as she walked out. Sirius threw a piece of toast across the table at Remus.

   "What in Merlin's name was that all about?" Remus shrugged his shoulders, playing it off as if it were nothing, when in all actuality he was sure that if he got to know her better, that he just might fancy Madeleine Mimbletonia Hourglass. The bell sounded, knocking Remus out of his reverie. The tables cleared and the boys gathered up their things as they headed off to their morning classes.


	2. Potions Class on Monday

   Maddie hovered over her cauldron checking and double checking that she was adding the correct ingredients. But of course, no matter how hard she tried she always seemed to fail.

   "Oops..." the mixture in her cauldron which was supposed to be a pale shade of orange seemed rather blue. She raised her hand and their Professor came by and frowned at Maddie, immediately clearing her cauldron and scribbling down something in his book before speaking.

   "Another zero Ms. Hourglass, I suggest you study more. Please read over chapters 9-15 of your book." Maddie only grumbled and slumped down in her seat resting her chin in her hand. "Way to go Madeleine."

   Remus added the last ingredient to his cauldron and frowned as it turned a pinkish salmon color. Sirius laughed a bit until his turned bright red and then exploded, covering the four boys in the brewing liquid. Thank Merlin it had been done wrong and no harm was done. Remus laughed a bit as he ran a hand through his wet hair. He looked at Maddie and smiled, wiping a drop of potion from his nose. Maddie couldn't help but laugh at the sorry state that Remus and Sirius were in. She smiled pleasantly back at Remus but not everyone in the class seemed to be pleased. Their Professor marched across the room, wand out. He quickly cleared their cauldrons and cleaned up Remus and Sirius as well before he began to yell.

   "I've had it with this sorry excuse of a class today, and especially with you two!" He huffed. "I suggest you both study as well and I know you'll have plenty of time to do it! 20 points from Gryffindor and you'll both have Detention! Mr. Lupin you'll serve your detention with Ms. Hourglass this evening. I was going to let her little mistake slip by, but I've changed my mind. Mr. Black you will serve detention with me first thing Saturday morning, at 6 AM! You two," he scowled at Maddie and Remus, "will be here promptly at 5 this evening to copy from your textbooks! Understood?" Maddie only nodded her head in reply. Remus held back a laugh that was just itching to escape his lips. He bit his tongue lightly but as Professor Slughorn turned to walk away, Sirius made a comment under his breath with a face to match and it was over. Remus opened his mouth and laughed, the sound reverberating off the walls of the stone classroom. Remus stopped laughing abruptly as soon as he had realized what he had just done but he saw the look of dread on Sirius' face as a shadow loomed over them.

   "Thirty points?" Remus questioned as he pulled himself into his chair, waiting for the second explosion of the period.

   "Fifty!" Slughorn howled and marched up to his desk to sit down before he got too carried away. Maddie looked over at Remus sympathetically and shrugged her shoulders. Amilye who was sitting next to her was scribbling down a note on a spare piece of parchment. As soon as she finished it she thrust it into Maddie's hands. Maddie looked down and read, "Awe...poor Sirius! At least your detention isn't that early in the morning! How awful for him!" Maddie rolled her eyes and handed the note back to Amilye. Maddie thought to herself, at least she wasn't alone. She glanced over at Remus who had gone back to talking and quietly snickering with Sirius and James. The bell sounded though, and she grabbed up her things and headed out in the hall, and waited with Amilye by the door so she could spot Sirius. Remus was walking behind Sirius who was retelling the whole story to a group of Gryffindors he had met in the hallway. Remus laughed at his friend and began to meander away as he spotted Maddie. Sirius stopped talking as Remus broke formation and he shrugged, smiling at Amilye before continuing with his traumatic story. Remus shook his head and ran a hand over the back of his neck. He stopped in front of Maddie and laughed a little.

   "Interesting class. I hope I made a good impression." He laughed again and smiled at Maddie's friend. "Detention tonight eh?" Maddie looked at Remus a bit shocked that he was talking to her, and laughed a bit as Amilye sighed dramatically after Sirius had smiled at her.

   "Oh, wonderful impression actually. I always imagined you being rather good at Potions though. You never really seemed to have much trouble before. Not that I paid much attention to you or anything like that. I just never really noticed you having trouble." Amilye was tugging on her arm to get a move on and said something about Sirius that she didn't quite catch. "Detention. Oh, the fun that will be had. Slughorn probably won't stay the whole time. I imagine he'll just come in all dramatic, scream for a few minutes and lock us in the room to study. If we're lucky he might have us rearrange his closets or something dreadful. It shouldn't be too bad. At least you'll be there. I mean at least you'll be there to keep me company and vice versa. I guess? I'm not much company really. Amilye seems to like having me around, but yeah, detention." She let out a little laugh and had started to twirl a strand of her hair around her fingers. Remus smiled as she repeated herself.

   "Well, I don't usually have issues with Potions. Must've been some new distraction I was previously unaware of." He grinned and looked down to his feet, trying to think of something to say. He had never had issues with girls before and why it had to happen now was beyond comprehension. "So, I lost Gryffindor 50 points today. That's not going to look good. The prefect losing his own house so many points, I'm sure Lily will want to have me hanged." He shook his head and then shrugged. "Someone's got to lose points. Merlin knows it won't be Lily." He laughed lightly and smiled at her. Maddie laughed a bit and tried not to blush.

   "50 points, that's something to be proud of certainly. Lily," Maddie made a strange noise before going on. She cast a glance at Amilye. "Yeah, Ams doesn't like Lily much," Maddie looked around nervously. "I should go to class. I'll see you tonight. Thanks again for this morning...that was really nice. I kept thinking about it all through class. I mean, yeah that...yeah…I'll see you later." Her cheeks turned a bright red before she hurried off with Amilye. She looked back over her shoulder though and waved goodbye to him. Remus smiled to himself as he watched the two girls walking away from him. He shook his head and adjusted his bag, hurrying to catch up with James and Sirius. He was glad they were preoccupied with the Potions incident and forgot to ask him about Maddie. He was actually looking forward to spending a night in detention. Sirius on the other hand was already whining and complaining about such an early start.

   After the days classes were done the students met back in the Great Hall for dinner. Remus ate his fill of breaded chicken and mashed potatoes and every now and then glanced at the clock.

   "I've never seen someone so anxious for detention, Moony." Sirius joked as Remus took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Remus simply smiled.

   "I'm not anxious. I just want to get it out of the way." He knew they wouldn't buy it but they accepted his lie and continued with the meal. After eating, Remus' three friends took the stairs to Gryffindor tower and he took the long walk to the dungeons looking around for Maddie as he did so.

 

   Maddie sat at Amilye's vanity staring in the mirror. "My hair is hopeless..." Amilye walked over behind her and laid her hand on her shoulders.

   "Oh, come on Maddie, I'd love it if my hair was curly, and plus it's not like it's out of control. They are perfect happy little curls. Not angry fuzzy ones. Relax it's just detention, but oh wait! It's with Rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeemus!" Amilye over pronounced his name and fell onto her bed in a fit of laughter. Maddie quickly jumped up and grabbed a pillow throwing it in Amilye's face.

   "Oh shut up! At least I don't tease you when you get all silly about Sirius!" Amilye sat up and pointed a finger at her.

   "Aha! So, you admit you like him!" Maddie opened her mouth to protest but stopped and smiled.

   "So what?" Amilye doubled over again and laughed so hard that she was clutching at her sides. "You know what Ams bugger off. I'm going to be late!" She stuck her tongue out at Amilye and let out a laugh as she grabbed her Potions book and headed out of their room past the common room and into one of the hallways nearby, walking happily and quite obliviously of her surroundings. Until, she collided with someone. She winced as she landed hard on the stone floor and peered across at Remus, whom she'd run into.

   "You can't just walk can you? You have to trip or fall." He laughed and extended his hand to her. "Maybe I should just follow you around so I can be there to help you when you fall." His Potions book was clutched in one hand and his bag had been taken to the dorm by Peter. "So, are you ready for this exciting evening?" Maddie seized his offered hand and got to her feet straightening out her robes and her hair.

   "I do seem to have a problem with walking don't I?" She laughed and started towards the class room. "Yeah, follow me around, wouldn't that raise a few eyebrows..." She opened the door to the classroom and low and behold there was no Professor and a note on the board.

   " _Please be seated and begin reading, I will be in to check on you in an hour's time. Behave!_ "Maddie smirked and took a seat.

   "Oh, boy how exciting is this, and he expects us to actually read?" Maddie flipped open her book to a random page and sat it down in front of her. "There we go, he'll never know."  

   "Now Ms. Hourglass...You KNOW I didn't assign that chapter!" He mocked Slughorn's voice and wagged a finger at her, taking a seat next to her. "I expect you to finish 2,000 lines on the board in 5 minutes!" He laughed aloud and dropped his book on the table with a loud clap. He shook his head and propped his feet on the table, tilting his chair slightly. Maddie laughed along with him, rather enjoying his impression of their Professor.

   "He's hopeless really, and not a very good head of House either, but who am I to judge." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the desk and began to trace her finger along the patterns in the wood. Maddie didn't think before speaking and burst out, "He never yells at us though. Well, he might yell but he'll never take points away from a student in his house." She trailed off as she looked up at Remus, realizing what she was saying, "Oh...sorry." She looked down at her shoes and cursed herself for saying something like that. He smiled and chuckled.

   "Don't worry about it." He let all four legs of the chair fall on the floor with a thud and he folded his arms on the table, resting a cheek on one of his folded arms. He closed his eyes for a moment and let them flutter back open, his sandy hair falling over his face. He blew a few times trying to move the hair from his line of vision, but to no avail. The hair was there to stay. Without even thinking twice Maddie smiled and reached over to move the hair out of his face for him. As soon as her hand touched his cheek though she jerked it back to her side and looked at him apologetically.

   "Sorry…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to." She groaned and buried her face in her hands turning to look the other way. She mumbled through her hands, "That was really stupid of me." He sat up and scooted his chair closer. He reached out and put a hand on hers, smiling. He pulled her hand away from her face and brought it to rest on the table between them.

   "It wasn't stupid and don't be sorry." He tilted his head causing more hair to fall around his face. Maddie's heart was beating so fast she thought it might jump out of her chest.

   "Ok. I'm just not used to getting attention, or if I do its unwanted attention from that stupid git Malfoy." She was going to continue but seemed to be transfixed by Remus' eyes. As his hair fell around his face again she reached up and tucked a few pieces behind his ear and smiled. As she was pulling her hand away the dungeon door burst open and Slughorn stormed in. He stopped and smiled at Maddie and frowned at Remus when he saw his book was unopened.

   "I hope you haven't been distracting Ms. Hourglass from studying Mr. Lupin she has enough trouble as it is. I still don't understand your behavior this morning. You're one of my best students Mr. Lupin, next to Ms. Evans of course."

   "No, Professor, Ms. Hourglass here was studying very diligently. I just haven't been able to concentrate this week. My mind has been kind of unsteady lately due to…" He trailed off and gave Professor Slughorn a look that meant he was referring to his lycanthropy.

   "OH! Why didn't you say so! Why didn't I realize? Please, take your leave. I'm sorry if I detained you. You're free to leave Mr. Lupin. I'll see you in class on Wednesday." Maddie stared at Remus in disbelief as he picked up his book and made to leave. She caught his sleeve and whispered as the Professor was heading up to his desk.

   "What was that all about?" Remus shrugged his shoulders.

   "I have a way with teachers. They seem to like me. See you around." Maddie gave a little wave as he left. She sighed and let out a little groan as she flipped to the appropriate page in her book.

   "Get busy Ms. Hourglass, I don't have all night. If you work very hard, I'll let you leave early." He gave Maddie a wink and she knew she'd be leaving early regardless if she worked at all. No longer than five minutes later Professor Slughorn rushed her out of the room and was very adamant about Maddie being more prepared for class on Wednesday. Maddie hurried back to her dorm to find Amilye already asleep. To her surprise though, after she had settled into bed she heard a voice coming from across the way.

   "How was the detention with RRrrrrrreeeeeeeeemus?" Maddie heaved a sock at Amilye and giggled to herself.

   "Sod off. Go to sleep. I'll tell you in the morning."

   "You're no fun." Maddie closed her eyes and a pleasant smile spread across her lips as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Moony and Padfoot

   Moony paced around the room restlessly as Padfoot lounged comfortably on a nearby rug in the Shrieking Shack. James and Peter couldn't come out with them tonight, so the two of them had to stay in the Shack. It was just too risky to take Moony outside with only Padfoot to try and keep him from wandering too far. Moony clawed at the locked door and whimpered pathetically at Padfoot. Moony felt trapped, and he wanted out now! There was something new inside him. It was a new feeling that Remus hadn't been aware of just yet. Now that Moony was in control that feeling was driving him crazy! It was screaming inside him and he couldn't take it. Everything Remus wouldn't let himself feel, the wolf felt. Everything he kept held inside came out with the wolf. Padfoot could tell that Moony was a bit on edge so he got up from his place on the rug and inched up to Moony so that they were side by side. Padfoot lowered his head and nudged Moony's neck with his nose. Moony lashed out with his claws and scratched Padfoot across the snout. Padfoot let out a whine as Moony growled and continued to pace in front of the door. Padfoot crawled behind a nearby chair, staying as far away from Moony as he could. Moony had never hurt any of them before and he couldn't understand why he would now. Padfoot was just glad that Prongs and Wormtail had skipped out for the evening.

   In the morning Remus woke up all rigid and sore. He searched around the room for Sirius and finally spotted him curled up behind a chair.

   "Sirius are you…shit, oh shit! What have I done?" Remus thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't bitten Sirius and had only scratched him. Remus rushed to Sirius' side and shook him lightly. Sirius had a great bloody gash across his nose and part of his right cheek. Sirius stirred slowly and winced, causing his cut to begin bleeding again.

   "Moony?" Remus silenced Sirius.

   "Shh! Sirius you need to keep quiet." Remus crawled across the room and grabbed his clothes and pulled them on hastily before helping Sirius on with his clothes. "Sirius, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." Remus helped him up and they made their way back to Hogwarts and into the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. Remus collapsed on the nearest cot from exhaustion as soon as he had handed Sirius over to her. It was normally Sirius who carried Remus back to the school, not the other way around. Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office to meet them armed and ready with bandages and her wand.

   "No worries Mr. Black. I'll have you fixed up in no time. I don't promise anything about you not having a little bit of a scar though. That is one nasty scratch. What happened?" Sirius cast a look over at Remus' prone body sprawled across the nearby cot.

   "I got carried away messing around with this stray cat that was hiding in the shack." Madam Pomfrey eyed him suspiciously before finishing up with him and moving on to examine Remus.

   "You're free to go Mr. Black unless you'd like to stay and give me a hand."

   "Yeah, I think I'll stay for awhile." Sirius was normally the one to stay behind with Remus in the hospital wing the mornings after his transformations. It took a lot out of him and Sirius didn't think it was right for Remus to be alone after going through something as painful as that.

   "Very well Mr. Black. Give me a hand then. He seems to have a few cuts and bruises on his side here and on his arms, and as soon as he wakes up we need to get some chocolate in him." Sirius whipped out his wand ready to help.

 

   Luckily Remus was up and about in time for dinner that evening. Sirius hadn't spoken to Remus all afternoon so they walked in awkward silence into the Great Hall. Sirius sat down next to James, and Remus sat across from them by Peter. James immediately let out a wail as he inspected the scar across Sirius's face.

   "What in Merlin's name happened to you Sirius?" Sirius's brow furrowed and he was about to answer but Remus chirped in before he could say a word.

   "James you wouldn't believe it! We were on our way out to the Willow and all of a sudden one of those…one of those…you know those one things that Hagrid's always got chained up? The ones with the teeth and the claws you know? Well, we were almost to the Willow and it just…it came out of no where! It was coming right at me! It was horrible, because I could feel the transformation getting closer and closer and I knew I had to get into the shack pronto. So, Sirius he just let out this yell and charged at that thing! He rolled up his sleeves and man, Sirius have you been working out? That thing was just scratching and clawing at him…and yeah it got him right across the face there and he threw it off and it hit the tree! It landed head first! Sirius had thrown it so hard that it got knocked out. Then we ran all the way to the shack. You guys should have been there. Sirius totally saved the day." Remus gave Sirius a little wink as Sirius beamed brightly at Remus from across the table with an astonished look on his face.

   "Yeah…It was…" Sirius couldn't give his account of the "attack" because his name was being shouted behind him.

   "SIRIUS!" Amilye had been standing nearby and had heard the whole story. She grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him to his feet. She touched his face gently before pulling him close to her cradling him. "Sirius, I can't believe it! You could have been killed! What would I have done without you?" Sirius took this moment to his advantage and buried his face in her neck and breathed in deeply.

   "It was nothing really. Amilye, mmmm you smell so," Sirius straightened up and looked around at all the glances he was getting from almost everyone in the Great Hall. He straightened his robes and shrugged his shoulders casually and broke out that ever charming grin. "Yeah, well." Sirius turned around and smiled gratefully at Remus.


	4. Potions Class on Wednesday

            The four friends sat in Potions class working on an advanced strengthening solution. James and Sirius had finished their potions long ago whereas Remus was almost done with his own. He had been helping Peter with his potion and hadn’t been able to finish his own yet. Sirius was leaning against his empty cauldron, making eyes at Amilye who was sitting across the room. She was sucking on the end of a sugar quill making sure that she was drawing a good amount of attention to her mouth. A sudden poof of purple smoke and bubbles erupted from the cauldron next to her causing her to duck under her desk. Madeleine’s cauldron had let out this strange mixture of smoke and bubbles which was far from normal for a strengthening solution. Remus glanced at their potions master who was walking towards Madeleine with a furious look on her face.

            “Ms. Hourglass what on earth do you think you’re doing?” Professor Slughorn’s loud voice echoed throughout the dungeon classroom. Madeleine frowned and bit her lower lip.

            “I’m sorry Professor Slughorn. I,” but Professor Slughorn didn’t let Madeleine finish. He cleared Madeleine’s cauldron and crossed his arms.

            “Ms. Hourglass I’ve no idea how you’ve managed to come this far in your lessons if you cannot concoct a simple strengthening solution! You will remain after class and we will discuss this matter then.” Madeleine let out a little grunt of disapproval before mumbling her answer.

            “Yes. Professor.” She folded her hands across her desk and rested her chin on her hands. Professor Slughorn walked across the room to Remus and inspected his cauldron before smiling approvingly and clearing it. He bent closer to Remus and whispered to him as well as he could.

            “Would you mind staying after class for a few moments as well?” Remus looked up at him completely confused. “Oh no, nothing is the matter Mr. Lupin. I’d just like to question you about something.” Remus nodded and turned around to shrug his shoulders in response to the equally confused looks he was receiving from James and Peter. Sirius was still too wrapped up in Amilye to notice anything else that was going on. The bell finally rang to signal the end of class. Sirius haphazardly gathered his things to catch up to Amilye and walk her to her next class. The classroom emptied quickly and Remus smiled as his eyes caught with Madeleine’s. She might be Amilye’s best friend but she looked nothing like her. Where Amilye was tall Madeleine was short and so many other opposites. Remus guessed that she probably reached no higher than his shoulders. She had dark hair that rested on her shoulders in loose curls and her eyes despite their dark green tint seemed to sparkle in the dim dungeon light. Her skin was quite pale but it still held a nice healthy glow. Remus couldn’t help but think about how pretty she seemed to be. Professor Slughorn glared at Madeleine and then just as quickly smiled at Remus. “As one of my better students Mr. Lupin, despite your lack of talent during your earlier years, I thought it would be most helpful of you to assist me by giving Ms. Hourglass some extra lessons. You two seem to get along and I’ve hardly the time to manage it.” Remus couldn’t believe this. As of last week Madeleine Hourglass wasn’t even a small part of his life, and now she was everywhere!

            “Of course I’ll help Professor. I’d be glad to.” Slughorn smiled and wrote down something on the clipboard he was carrying.

            “Good, it’s settled then. Ms. Hourglass you will come here every Thursday evening starting promptly next week at seven o’clock. These lessons will continue until I’m satisfied that young Mr. Lupin here has managed to get something to sink into that head of yours. If you’re serious about pursuing a career at St. Mungo’s you’ll have to improve your skills at potions.” A spark of panic laced through Remus. What if one of those Thursday nights just so happened to be a full moon? He cleared his throat to get the Professor’s attention.

            “Professor Slughorn what if one of those nights I…”

             “Yes, of course Mr. Lupin,” Professor Slughorn turned to Madeleine. “Ms. Hourglass some of your lessons may need rescheduling according to Mr. Lupin’s own schedule. Thank you again Mr. Lupin. You’re both dismissed.” They both gathered their things and Remus held open the door for Madeleine as they walked out into the hallway.

            “I guess I should thank you.” Madeleine had stopped walking to stand in front of Remus. She looked up at him with those dark green eyes of hers and smiled appreciatively.

            “It’s no problem. I already help Peter with his work more than I should. Helping you shouldn’t be too different.”

            “Yeah, I guess so.” Madeleine looked down at her feet away from Remus’s amazingly beautiful amber eyes. “You’re really good friends with Sirius right?” Remus nodded and leaned up against the cold stone wall. “Amilye talks about him constantly. She’s rather taken with him. Well, she also fancies Lucius Malfoy but he’s a bit foppish really.” Remus let out a great burst of laughter. All the Marauders despised Lucius Malfoy, almost as much as they hated Severus Snape.

            “Same goes for Sirius. He gets all nervous and giddy anytime we mention Amilye.” It was Madeleine’s turn to let out a burst of adorable laughter.

            “Those two need to just admit to each other that they are smitten for one another before they drive their friends crazy.” Remus nodded in agreement. “Well, I’ll see you next week and during class.”

            “Yeah, I’ll see you then Madeleine.” Madeleine tucked her hair behind her ears and gave him a quick smile before walking off towards the Slytherin common room.

           

            At the end of the day Madeleine closed the door behind her and walked into the room she shared with Amilye and two of their fellow Slytherins. Amilye was currently brushing out her long blond hair. Madeleine threw her bag down and collapsed onto her bed. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of being back in her comfortable room again before opening her eyes to stare at the dark green canopy above her. She couldn’t believe she was going to be spending so much time with Remus! It was like a dream come true. She was stirred from her thoughts when Amilye sat down next to her.

            “Guess what Maddie?”

            “Hmm…?” Madeleine stretched out and rolled on her side to prop her head up on one arm.

            “Sirius finally asked me out on a date! We’re going to meet up at the Three Broomsticks on the next Hogsmeade visit.”

            “That’s wonderful Ams. It’s about time he asked you out.”

            “It was bound to happen sooner or later. No one can resist me.” Amilye batted her eyelashes dramatically. Amilye and Madeleine shared a good laugh before Madeleine sat up and walked to her bureau to get out her pajamas.

            “I have to take extra Potions lessons from Rrrreeeemus Lupin.” Amilye sat a moment in thought before jumping up and dancing around the room in a hysterical fit.

            “You are so going to do him! This is hilarious!”

            “Amilye Katryne Hawkens! I can’t believe you said that. I’m not gonna _do_ him.”

            “You so are you little minx.” Maddie gasped in shock.

            “Me? You’d jump Sirius in a heartbeat.”

            “Well, naturally. Look at him Maddie. Even you can’t deny that Sirius Black is a sex god.”

            “I wouldn’t know.”

            “Pfft, whatever you say Maddie. When’s your first _lesson_ ,” Amilye burst into a fit of laughter again, “lesson, ha! Lesson, get it…lesson in looooveeeee. This is brilliant.” Maddie rolled her eyes.

            “I hate you.”

            “You love me.”

            “Of course I do.”

            “It’s on Thursday.”

            “Well, good luck I suppose. Think of me while you’re undressing him with your mind and thinking about doing it with him while you’re supposed to be listening because I know you will now that I’ve mentioned it.”

            “Once again, I hate you.”

            “G’night Maddie.”

            “Night Ams.” Maddie blew out the lamp and rolled over to go to sleep but she couldn’t help smiling just thinking about Remus. She couldn’t wait for their first lesson.

 


	5. United

            Several weeks had passed since Remus had started giving Madeleine lessons and everything was going rather well. On this particular Thursday evening they had finished early and were just enjoying each others company. They were discussing each others plans for the next Hogsmeade visit, seeing as how it was scheduled for that weekend.

            “Since Sirius and Amilye will be all wrapped up in one another, I’m not sure what I’ll do on Saturday,” said Madeleine. “I suppose I could always just walk about with…”

            “You could come along with Pete and I. James is taking Lily shopping with the money his mother sent him and as you said Sirius will be off with Amilye.” Madeleine wasn’t sure what to say. Her feelings towards Remus had steadily grown since they began spending more and more time together. He was so handsome with his light brown hair that was long, but not too long. It only managed to slightly frame his distinct face. His hair held hints of gold that reflected in the golden tint of his amber eyes. His face always seemed to appear so soft and gentle and the way he smiled at her made Madeleine’s heart melt.

            “You really wouldn’t mind me tagging along?” Remus’ heart leapt at her reply.

            “I’d love it if you were there. I really enjoy spending time with you Madeleine.” Remus swore that he saw a twinkle in Madeleine’s eyes.

            “I like spending time with you too.” As she spoke she leaned in and inched her face closer and closer to Remus’. She could feel the soft exhalation of his breath against her cheek and smiled. This was it, she thought to herself. This was her chance to do what she had been dying to do for weeks. Any time that her hand had brushed up against Remus’ or when he would whisper encouragements in her ear as he stood behind her observing her work, her heart would skip a beat. Now that her face was inches from his it would only take a split second before she would finally be able to…Remus had turned his attention away from her suddenly as they both heard a great amount of commotion coming from the hallway. They walked to the door and Remus opened it for her as she walked out into the hall. Several Slytherins walked by in a hurry followed by the Slytherin prefect, Lucius Malfoy. Madeleine took a few steps towards Lucius and caught his arm as he walked past her to get his attention. “What’s going on Lucius?” Lucius smiled at Madeleine. Lucius was also quite the attractive young man. Madeleine had always secretly fancied him, and not even Amilye knew about that.

            “Hello Maddie. It’s probably nothing really. Someone heard that there was an accident near Gryffindor Tower. Someone mentioned that those pesky Gryffindor prats Potter and Black were messing around with Severus again. I thought I would go and investigate it though. No need to worry your pretty little head.” Maddie’s face turned a bright red. She could really care less if James and Sirius were picking on Severus.

            “I hope everything’s alright.”

            “I’m sure it is,” Lucius reached out and touched her cheek lightly before going on. “How are your lessons coming along?” Lucius motioned towards Remus who was standing in the doorway trying to fake a smile. He felt a strong urge to beat the crap out of Lucius Malfoy. He was flirting with Madeleine!

            “Yes, they’re coming along wonderfully. Remus is a very good teacher.” Lucius nodded, unimpressed and moved to leave.

            “Well then, I best be off. See you later Maddie.” Maddie turned on her heels and walked back into the classroom with Remus. The mood had kind of died and they both gathered up their things.

            “I should probably go if there’s something going on in Gryffindor Tower, me being prefect and all.” Maddie frowned and headed for the door.

            “Right, yeah, I guess so.” They stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Maddie spoke up again. “I’ll see you Saturday then.”

            “Yes! Right, I’m looking forward to it. Peter and I will wait for you.”

            “Alright, I’ll see you later.” Madeleine quickly ducked out of the classroom and almost ran to the Slytherin common room to find everyone talking about what was going on in Gryffindor Tower.

 

            All through Hogwarts the topic of conversation was the horrible event that had occurred on Thursday night. Sure enough, James and Sirius had pulled a grand prank on Severus that had caused him to temporarily lose all of his greasy hair. James and Sirius were almost banned from the weekend’s trip to Hogsmeade until the Headmaster had agreed that the young men simply needed to get out of the school for the afternoon. Amilye was thankful that Dumbledore tended to be more lenient towards James and Sirius whenever they got into trouble. James and Sirius certainly couldn’t argue with his decision. They both had dates. Maddie wished that she had a date with Remus. Amilye certainly had a date with Sirius, but Maddie couldn’t call walking around with Remus _and_ Peter a date. She was still excited none-the-less. Maddie and Amilye both fussed over their appearances all morning, making sure every strand of hair was in place and that every speck of make-up was applied properly.

            “Good luck Maddie. Don’t be so shy…make a move! Grab his ass! Do something to get his attention!” Amilye laughed and moved to hug her best friend before pushing her out of their room. “Stop being so nervous you silly git! He’s bound to give you a better look today.” Maddie looked down at her clothes. It was true she wasn’t in her normal Hogwarts robes. Maddie had put on a nice pair of dark skinny jeans and a black sweater with a plunging neckline and some black boots. She wrapped a dark green scarf around her neck and called it a day. Her hair rested at her shoulders all curled to perfection.

            “You think so Ams?”

            “Honey if he doesn’t practically piss himself, he’s not worth your time. Now get going.” Amilye walked ahead of Maddie to catch up to Sirius who was standing near the great doors that lead outside, waiting with Remus, James, Lily and Peter. Sirius was holding a single white rose and offered it to Amilye as he approached her. Amilye cast a glance of hatred towards Lily Evans before accepting the rose and linking her arm with Sirius as they headed out the door. James and Lily followed after and Remus and Peter stood waiting for Madeleine. Remus shuffled his feet as he waited impatiently. He had gone through every single article of clothing that he owned before settling on the outfit he was currently wearing. He’d asked Sirius what he should wear and Sirius had only laughed at him and told him to just be himself. He had settled on a pair of khaki’s and a Gryffindor red and gold striped long sleeved shirt. He had a worn in old brown leather jacket with him as well. He was looking everywhere but at the stairs when Peter elbowed him hard in the side.

            “Bullocks…Peter! What was that for?” He realized immediately why he had received such a forceful blow from Wormtail. Madeleine had emerged from the stairwell leading down to the dungeons and was now walking straight towards them. When she finally spotted Remus a bright smile spread across her lips and she picked up her pace a little bit. Remus felt like he couldn’t breathe. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. He’d never seen someone look as beautiful as Madeleine did at that very moment. Years later he would recall that this was the single moment when he realized that he would love, at least some part of Madeleine Mimbletonia Hourglass for the rest of his life. He couldn’t help but blush as she stopped in front of him and flashed that perfect smile. He let out a little chuckle as he observed their choices in clothing. They were perfect examples of a true Slytherin and a true Gryffindor if there ever was, dressing in their house colors on their days off. Peter could tell by the way that the two of them were eyeing each other that he would be miserable tagging along all afternoon. He nudged Remus a bit more gently and motioned to a group of Gryffindors not too far from them.

            “I’m going to take off with that lot if you two don’t mind. Have a good time Moony. Don’t do anything Sirius wouldn’t do.” Peter winked at him before he scurried off leaving Maddie and Remus alone. They shared another awkward moment before they were interrupted by a rather charismatic Lucius Malfoy who was approaching Madeleine with a dashing smile on his face.

            “Afternoon Maddie, are you doing well? I hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to you after what happened on Thursday. Just terrible isn’t it? You know if you ever need someone to talk to, or if those two ever bother you,” Lucius glared at Remus before going on, “I’m always here for you.” Maddie smiled nervously and fiddled with the seam on her jeans. She took one look at Lucius, who was standing on one side of her and then looked at Remus on her other side. His amber eyes were glaring at Lucius and his jaw was clenched tight. Maddie took a deep breath and reached for Remus’ hand, lacing her small delicate fingers with his. Remus stared down at their hands entwined together and he looked back up into Madeleine’s eyes. Maddie reached out with her other hand and patted Lucius on the shoulder.

            “Thanks for the…um…offer Lucius. I think I can manage quite well on my own, or with Remus.” She smiled at him and pulled Remus outside, the both of them bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

 

            After buying Maddie some delicious chocolates she happened to adore from Honeydukes, Remus had taken her into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or two. They had secured a quiet booth in the back of the pub and were sitting across from one another. Remus had just finished telling her of a rather humorous story of when Sirius had managed to get himself stuck in a pair of jinxed pants that just so happened to be bright pink. Maddie had almost choked she was laughing so hard.

            “Wait until I tell Amilye!” Remus couldn’t remember when he had been happier in his life. Making Madeleine smile and laugh made his heart soar. She soon quieted down and caught Remus as he was staring straight at her quite transfixed.

            “Remus? Are you ok?” Remus shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

            “Yeah, fine…just thinking you know?” Maddie nodded her head and pushed on.

            “What were you thinking about?”

            “You.” The word slipped past his lips before he could think twice. Maddie wasn’t sure she had heard him right and cleared her throat before speaking a bit weakly.

            “Me?” Remus had certainly gotten himself into a tight spot this time. There was no way of getting out of this one.

            “I was just thinking about how well you were coming along in your lessons. Pretty soon you won’t even need my help anymore.” Madeleine had hoped of hearing some tiny bit of reassurance that Remus might have feelings for her, but it vanished and was apparent in the sinking look on her face.

            “Oh, yeah I guess so. I couldn’t have done it without you though.” She smiled her best smile at him.

            “Nah, it was nothing. You would have managed fine on your own.” Remus peeled back the label on his butterbeer. Remus was suddenly startled when he felt Madeleine’s foot brush up against his pant leg. A shiver ran down his spine and that restless feeling he had experienced during the last full moon surged through his veins in an instant. It was her. It was Madeleine! She was the reason! She made him feel so…Remus’s eyes darted up to meet Maddie’s and she had a seductive grin spread across her soft pink lips. That look on her face caused an automatic reaction in Remus and he shifted in his seat to accommodate.

            “Remus, I’ve been meaning to ask you if…”

            “Moony!!! You old rascal…what is this?” Sirius had burst over to their table, Amilye following right beside him. Remus turned a deep crimson before running his hand nervously through his hair. Madeleine sighed feeling quite defeated and scooted out of the booth to stand next to Amilye.

            “Remus, I’m going to head back with Amilye. I’ll see you later.” Remus moved to stand up but the two girls were gone before he could blink. Sirius took a seat next to him and Remus was once again nudged forcefully in the same side that Peter had nudged earlier in the day.

            “How was it going Moony? Looked good from where I was standing.” Remus shook his head and chugged the last of his remaining butterbeer before almost slamming his head onto the table.

            “Terrible. It was terrible.”

            “What do you mean terrible? You two are perfect for each other.”

            “No, not like…I just can’t seem to tell her that.” Sirius rolled his eyes and chuckled.

            “Moony you keep too much all pent up inside. Let it out man! Tell her how you feel. She’s really into you. I promise you. I have it on good authority.” Sirius smiled and reached across the table for Madeleine’s unfinished butterbeer. He drank it down quickly and slammed it on the table. “Amilye’s perfect Moony. I’m not kidding. We had a quick go in the Shack. She’s like a Goddess.” Remus was elated to see Sirius so happy, but he’d rather have been bragging about how perfect Madeleine was, rather than listen to Sirius drone on about Amilye. He did it enough as it was. Hearing Sirius tell him that Madeleine really did like him gave him some hope. Remus listened to Sirius as he gloated about the day he had spent with Amilye until it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

 

            Amilye and Madeleine walked back to the Slytherin common room together. Amilye had her arm around Maddie’s shoulders and Maddie was resting her head on Amilye’s shoulder.

            “He’s hopeless. I give up. I honestly give up.” Amilye swayed a bit causing Maddie to stop.

            “Give up? Madeleine Mimbletonia Hourglass did I just hear you utter the words give up? No way in Hell Maddie! You’re not giving up! Have you forgotten what you are? You’re a Slytherin! You don’t give up! You get what you want at whatever the cost! If you have to run naked up to his room, so be it, but you are going to get in his pants if it’s the last thing you do!” Maddie tried to keep a straight face. Amilye seemed perfectly serious and it was perfectly hilarious. She covered her mouth to hide her smile and Amilye responded by smacking her quickly on the shoulder. They were inches away from entering the Slytherin common room. Maddie sighed, and was about to step inside when the sound of rushed footsteps echoed in the hall behind her.

            “Maddie!!! Madeleine!! Wait!!” An out of breath Remus rushed up to her and grabbed her arm rather forcefully. He smiled politely at Amilye before nodding. “Sorry, I’m just going to…yeah.” Amilye grinned and continued on into the common room. In a flash of quick movements Remus had pulled Maddie into a darkened hall. He gently pushed her up against the cold stone walls and pressed his body up against hers. Maddie sucked in an erratic breath and practically melted against his firm body. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her waist and pulled her lower half dangerously and exquisitely close to his own. Maddie wrapped one of her legs around his calf as he reached his hand up to cup her small face. “Maddie…I…” It was her turn to interrupt as she crashed her lips against his in a searing kiss. Passion flamed inside of Remus and he closed his eyes and relished in the emotions flowing over him. A groan rumbled deep in his throat and he increased the severity of the kiss. His tongue lashed out to meet hers. He felt like dying. He felt like screaming. Everything about her made his whole body and mind just sing. She hastily pulled away from him to look up into his eyes. Her pretty pink lips were red and swollen from the kiss and his tongue instinctively darted out to lick them. Maddie shuddered against him and took in another shaky breath. She wasn’t sure that she could speak even if she wanted to but she had to try.

            “It’s about time you did that.” Remus smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. He rubbed his hands all over her back and nuzzled her face with his own. He smiled pleasantly to himself. He took in a deep breath and he was delighted that he could smell himself on Maddie. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and gave a little thrust of her own against his hips, stirring quite the reaction from Remus. He immediately thrust back harder seeking out more. He knew what he wanted now. Madeleine let out a small moan and threw her head back. “Remus, we need to stop. We…not in the hall.” Madeleine looked around nervously and peered back at the wall, covered with a tapestry that secretly lead to the common room. “My room is only just that way.” Remus arched an eyebrow at her, very a la Sirius and let her drag him into the Slytherin common room and up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory which luckily wasn’t jinxed like the one in Gryffindor tower. A great deal of snogging ensued and it would have gone farther but Remus stopped himself and assured Maddie that nothing was wrong. He only wanted to spread things out, take it one or two leaps at a time. She agreed with him and had made him stay in bed with her until she fell asleep. Remus snuck back into the Gryffindor common room several hours later after he too had fallen asleep, only to find Sirius waiting for him by the fire.

            “What did I tell you?” Remus rolled his eyes and pounced on Sirius, wrestling him to the floor. He hated it when Sirius was right.   

 

            Madeleine stretched languidly in her bed. She knew that she had told Remus to only stay until she fell asleep, but she had secretly hoped that he would have stayed over It would have been wonderful to turn over and look into his eyes first thing in the morning. As she turned around though the only thing she saw was Amilye sleeping soundly in her bed. A few moments stretched past them and Amilye soon opened her eyes looking groggily across at Madeleine. Amilye’s lips broke out into a wide grin and she leaped out of her bed and crawled under the covers with Madeleine.

            “Am I mistaken or did I hear a bit of snogging going on last night? Am I correct in saying that I saw a one, Remus Lupin leaving our room only a few hours ago?” He only left a few hours ago? Remus must have fallen asleep too! Madeleine’s heart leapt. He had stayed! He had only woken up earlier than her and left. Madeleine bit her lower lip and nodded her head in reply.

            “Yep, that would be correct.” Amilye squealed and hugged Maddie tightly.

            “I knew it!!! I knew it!! What did I tell you!?? What did I say!! Oh yeah, I’m always right.” Madeleine sat up and grabbed a pillow throwing it in Amilye’s face.

            “Oh, I so knew he liked me, Hello…I’m hot.” Soon they were both laughing so hard that their sides were aching. They calmed down a bit and Maddie sat against the headboard and sighed happily. “Last night…ugh…Ams you have no idea. I mean I always thought that it’d be like, different you know? Remus is so calm but, he’s like an animal!” Maddie giggled and covered her blushing face with a pillow. Amilye pulled the pillow down from her face only exposing her eyes.

            “We fell for Gryffindors! Never in my LIFE would I have imagined falling for a Gryffindor. Sirius, he’s just so…”

            “I love him.” Amilye stopped speaking and her jaw dropped.

            “Are you serious?” Maddie nodded.

            “Yeah, I think so. Amilye he’s just so perfect. I mean there’s nothing wrong with him. I mean it’s like he doesn’t have any faults. I’m sure he does and I just don’t know about them yet. Nothing could be so terrible that would make me stop feeling this way about him.”

            “Ditto.” They eventually dragged themselves out of bed and got dressed to head down to the Great Hall for lunch. For the first time ever, Madeleine and Amilye sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch next to Sirius and Remus, not at the Slytherin table, and not with Lucius Malfoy. Remus put his arm around Maddie and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. At the front of the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore smiled pleasantly to himself. He tapped Professor McGonagall on the shoulder and motioned towards them as they watched the two Slytherins sitting with the Gryffindors.

            “Not separate, not divided…but united.” Professor McGonagall clapped a hand over her mouth before speaking.

            “Oh, Albus! How lovely!” They shared an all knowing smile.


	6. Understanding the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my dearest Amy Hawkins. You can see it here (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1479992/1/Understanding-the-Moon) Where she originally posted it on August 08, 2003. I went back and changed the name of our Potions professor to the appropriate name seeing as how we now know who taught Harry's parents but at the time we didn't!

   Madeleine screamed. The shriek pierced the blue-black room, louder even than the snarling coming from the left corner of the shack. She turned to run, but the arms of her best friend Amilye held her in place. Madeleine turned her tear-streaked face to Amilye, and protested against her friend's sturdy grip. Deep green eyes met crystal blue ones.  
  
   "Please, Amilye, I don't want to watch . . . I don't want to know . . ." Madeleine pleaded with her friend. Amilye's own eyes filled with tears, and she brought her friend into a hug.  
  
   "You need to know." She whispered in Madeleine's ear as she swiveled her distraught friend around to face her fears.  
  
    It was Potions class again. Madeleine used to despise Potions, but lately it hadn't been bad at all. She smiled a secret smile to herself, and stole a secret glance at the boy she had been seeing for some time now, Remus Lupin. Her smile broadened as she took in his beautiful form. He was, as usual, bent over his friend Peter's cauldron, adding and mixing to fix the mess bumbling Pettigrew had made. His muscular back was well defined under his thin robes, and Madeleine licked her lips thinking of his hard body, the smooth tan skin under her fingers. His reddish brown hair had flopped endearingly over his face, and Madeleine let out a sigh as he tucked it behind an ear with one slim, agile hand to reveal his perfect face. His features were too stunning to be true; it was as if a sculptor had spent decades chiseling them to flawlessness. At Madeleine's barely audible sigh, Remus's engaging amber eyes flicked over her face and held her own dark green eyes in their gaze. Madeleine dropped the bubbling vial she was holding, and a pesky blushed spread across her cheeks. Remus looked away smiling, but no sooner than his eyes left, they had returned again to watch Madeleine.  
  
   "Maddie! What did you do that for?" Amilye asked, quickly casting a spell on the shards of glass and liquid on the floor that caused it to start levitating towards the trash bin. The inconvenient crimson flush made a second appearance on Madeleine's face, as she fumbled to explain.  
  
   "Miss Hawkens!" Professor Slughorn boomed across the room. Amilye heaved a disrespectful sigh and swiveled to face the Professor. She held up her wand and motioned impertinently to the levitating mess.  
  
   "What?" Amilye snapped, "I'm trying to clean up here, Slughorn." The Professor looked stricken for a minute before a look of fury crossed his face. He strode across the room purposefully, placing himself directly in front of Amilye, who quickly drew herself up to her full height, and placing her chin at an arrogant angle.  
  
   "Miss Hawkens," Professor Slughorn hissed, "you know very well that you are not allowed to clean up a mess in that manner." Amilye began to protest haughtily, but Professor Slughorn cut in before Amilye could get a word in edgewise. "Also, just because you are one of the best Potions students, you are not given the right to do whatever you wish in this class. I will not stand for it, and even if you are from my own house, I won't think twice about taking points from Slytherin. You will serve your detention tonight." Professor Slughorn began to walk away. Amilye folded her arms and asked loudly.  
  
   "Same time and place?" she asked, rolling her blue eyes and flipping her long blond hair over a shoulder. Professor Slughorn turned, a small smirk on his face. He really did like Amilye, truth be told. She was even a member of the Slug Club.   
  
   "As usual, Amilye." The students filed out of Potions glass with the usual wave of chatter and laughter. Amilye grumbled as she cleaned up the mess the Muggle way.  
  
   "At home, the house elves would be doing this. With magic!" she spat, brooming the glass into a dustpan. Before she could stand, a pair of shiny leather boots appeared in front of her face. She looked up, only to see the grinning face of Sirius Black, her on-again/off-again lover of the past year. Behind her she heard Madeleine let out a hilariously girlish giggle.  
  
   "Well," Madeleine said slyly, "I suppose I'll go catch up to Remus . . . you kids play nice, now." The sound of footsteps and a door closing sounded behind Sirius and Amilye. Amilye stood up, only a few inches shorter than Sirius. She smirked at him, but her eyes flicked over his face and her nose took in his manly smell, something she relished when it was there, something she missed when it wasn't. Sirius was ruggedly handsome. His face was as aristocratic as pretty-boy Lucius Malfoy's, his fine skin just as alabaster. His eyes sparkled the exact same shade of blue as Amilye's from under his thick black brows, and his hand automatically went to Amilye's waist. Amilye tucked a tousled piece of long coal-colored hair behind Sirius's pierced ear, and playfully flicked his black goatee.  
  
   "Trying to be a man?" she murmured playfully. Sirius leaned in for a kiss from his girlfriend.  
  
   "Didn't know I needed to try . . ." he replied, before walking her out the door.  
  
   Madeleine and Remus sat side by side on the Quidditch field. Remus had one arm slung over Madeleine's small shoulders, and she was leaning into his for warmth.  
  
   "And then Slughorn didn't even take points from that Slytherin bitch!" Madeleine heard from a red-haired Gryffindor a few seats down from she and Remus. She looked up at Remus, who shook his head.  
  
   "Don't mind it love, they're not talking about you." Madeleine sat up.  
  
   "But they're talking about my house . . . about my friend."  
  
   "Aww, come on Maddie! You know Lily is as hard-core Gryffindor as they come, and you also know that she and Amilye hate one another! Can't blame one or the other, really . . . they don't make it easy to like themselves." Remus protested softly. Madeleine looked away from Remus to the Quidditch field, where James Potter and Lucius Malfoy were in a bitter, mid-air argument. She sighed softly.  
  
   "Does it ever bother you that I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor?" she asked Remus abruptly. Remus looked into Madeleine's eyes, and skimmed over her face. She was a pixie compared to him, only five feet tall to his five foot ten. Her face was impishly beautiful, all green-brown eyes and warm smiles. Her cheeks were pale, but flushed with a healthy glow. Her body was perfectly proportioned under her fitted black robes, and her hair curled in loose coffee-colored waves to her shoulders. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, as far as Remus was concerned. Her passion was undeniable, and her fiery and articulate way of standing up for her beliefs and her love stirred something in Remus' soul. He leaned in close to Maddie's face.  
  
   "Never." He whispered as he lay a feather-light kiss on her lips.  
  
  

   Amilye and Madeleine walked the steps to their dormitory together silently. As the reached the door to their room simultaneously, they both heaved identical sighs, then burst into delighted laughter. Amilye quickly opened the door and flung herself across her bed. She screeched, and writhed around on her emerald and white bedding.  
  
   "Sirius is so-o-o-o-o gorgeous!" she moaned, clutching her pillow to her chest. Her light blond hair lay fanned out about her face. Her stunningly blue eyes glittered under light brows. Her face was alabaster, as white as the sheets on her bed. Her face was that of some ancient myth, with high cheekbones and aristocratic and defined features. She was nearly longer than her bed, standing in at five foot ten, tall and willowy. Madeleine laughed delightedly and sat at the dark wooden vanity, brushing her dark hair.  
  
   "Oh, I don't know . . . I don't think Remus can be beat," she teased, knowing this would only start a mock-fight of who's boyfriend was the most attractive. Amilye sat up instantly.  
  
   "Oh he can," she nodded in a mock innocent tone, "because NOBODY kisses like Sirius . . ."  
  
   "Is that so? Because last time I kissed him he slobbered like a dog - " Madeleine didn't have time to finish her sentence when a green pillow smacked her squarely in the face. Madeleine let out a wild cry and pounced on Amilye, and a grand pillow fight ensued soon after. The two girls were breathless and full of laughter when the other two roommates came in. The girls stood in the doorway, looking stricken, and it was not long until they too had pillows thrown in their faces.  
  
  

   "Remus?" Madeleine whispered down the hall, her wand emitting sparks of light. A cool hand grabbed her arm, and she let out a gasp. She whirled around, to find herself face to face with Remus Lupin. Remus smiled softly, but suddenly looked shiftily right and left. Madeleine looked confused. She smiled curiously.  
  
   "What's wrong, Remus?" she asked. He didn't respond, but pulled her into a dark corner of the hall, putting out her light and pulling her into a passionate kiss in one swift moment. She smiled as his smooth lips grazed her, and his tongue opened her waiting lips. But suddenly as it came, the kiss was over abruptly, and he pushed her away. He stalked a few feet away, and ran his hand through his long hair nervously. Madeleine watched him warily. Sometimes he was a little touchy, but he never was this distracted or angry. He paced back and forth absentmindedly, muttering numbers to himself and counting on his fingers. Madeleine took a step closer to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
   "Remus, you're scaring me . . . tell me what's wrong," she asked quietly. Before she knew what was happening, Remus's face contorted angrily and he grabbed her hand off his shoulder roughly, flinging her against the wall with a viscous growl. Madeleine heard herself slam into the cold stone wall before she actually felt the pain creep up her body. She crumpled to the floor, livid tears falling down her cheeks. Remus fell to his knees beside her and reached for her, his face full of pain.  
  
   "I'm so sorry . . . I never meant to . . . I don't know what got into me, Maddie . . ." he stammered, but Madeleine pulled herself away from his touch. She looked at Remus's face warily, her nostrils flared in anger.  
  
   "Don't touch me," she said, her voice deathly quiet. Remus's amber eyes filled with hurt tears, and he put up his hands as if to surrender.  
  
   "Maddie," he pleaded softly, "I would never hurt you on purpose . . . it's just that tomorrow is the tenth and on the ninth it starts getting really bad and . . ." he trailed off, as Madeleine looked in his eyes coolly and began to speak levelly.  
  
   "I don't want to hear your bullshit, Remus. All I know is that you just threw me into a fucking wall. And I don't ever want to see you again," Madeleine's voice had steadily been growing louder and had reached a fever pitch, "I thought . . . I thought I . . ." she struggled, "It doesn't fucking matter what I thought! Because it's obvious that you and I will never see each other again . . ." At this point in Madeleine's teary tirade, Remus had reached for her again, and she shrieked.  
  
   "Don't touch me even again," she rasped cruelly, and stood quickly and ran to the Slytherin common room, crying cold angry tears the whole way.  
  


   Sirius sat on Remus's bed, holding the shaking form of his sobbing best friend. He tenderly pulled Remus's long hair back from his tear-streaked face, but as soon as Remus looked into Sirius's crystalline blue eyes, he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Sirius's bare chest and heaved racking sobs. Sirius sighed, and awkwardly patted his friend's lean back. With a great gulp, Remus flopped back on the bed and let out a groan. Sirius leaned against the headboard, one leg slung over the side of the bed.  
  
   "So you felt the transformation growing stronger, and you just . . ." Sirius prodded Remus for more information.  
  
   "I threw her against the wall," Remus said robotically, "Man, it was like . . . it was like I was watching it, you know? Like it wasn't even me. And then I was terrified I hurt her . . . I would kill myself if anything happened to Madeleine," here Remus swallowed and turned to Sirius, "I love her." He buried his pained face in his hands. Sirius nodded slowly, and put a hand on Remus's shoulder.  
  
   "Come on, Remus, pull yourself together . . ." he said encouragingly, "Madeleine knows you love her, so she's - " Remus stood suddenly and yelled back at Sirius angrily before he could finish.  
  
   "That's it Sirius! She doesn't know I love her!" Remus let out an animalistic howl, and Sirius looked to see if Peter woke up, but he hadn't even stirred. James was out for the night . . . presumably in Lily's room. Sirius turned his eyes to Remus. He pitied his friend so much. Sirius lightly brushed the jagged scar across his nose and cheek. Amilye had once told him that it made him seem dangerous. Remus had given him that scar, early on in the year. Sirius sighed thoughtfully. It was only this last year that Remus had begun to be harder to control, especially since many times Prongs and Wormtail weren't necessarily there to help him, them being busy with their own undertakings. Remus had settled restlessly on the bed again, but was trembling. Sirius locked his gaze with Remus's.  
  
   "Brother?" Sirius asked.  
  
   "Yeah, I'm still here," Remus replied.  
  
   "You have to show her," Sirius said quietly. Remus looked at him strangely for a moment before shaking his shaggy head.  
  
   "No," he said firmly. Sirius leaned closer.  
  
   "You have to. You love her . . . she'll understand. Amilye will come too, and I'll be there. You won't be able to hurt her. You love her . . ." Sirius restated. Remus sighed, and was silent for a minute. He slowly turned his golden eyes to Sirius, and nodded.  
  


   Amilye sat on Madeleine's bed, holding the shaking form of her sobbing best friend. She tenderly pulled Madeleine's mussed hair back from his tear- streaked face, but as soon as Madeleine looked into Amilye's crystalline blue eyes, she unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Amilye's chest and heaved racking sobs. Amilye sighed, and awkwardly patted her friend's robed back. Amilye pulled Madeleine up to a sitting position, and Madeleine breathed in shakily.  
  
   "So he just did it? He just tossed you into the wall? What was his excuse, Maddie?" Amilye asked softy.  
  
   "He said something about it being the ninth, and that he got a little crazy the 'day before' and he didn't mean to . . ." Madeleine replied, her tears subsiding into numbness. Amilye eyed Madeleine suspiciously. Did Madeleine know? Amilye decided she didn't. Earlier in the year, Amilye had been wondering around outside the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Sirius to let her in so they could snog in his dorm, but as she paced back and forth in front of the door, a grey flash ran past her. She hadn't been able to tell what it was, but Sirius came running after it, not paying any attention to Amilye at all. Well, of course, the next day Sirius was on his knees explaining the whole situation with Remus to an angry Amilye, and begging for her back. Amilye stood slowly and looked at the door.  
  
   "Well, Maddie, umm . . . why don't you just get some sleep?" she coaxed Madeleine, rushing to the vanity and rummaging through Madeleine's nightclothes. She pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a camisole, and thrust them into Madeleine's arms. While Madeleine dazedly changed her clothes and crawled into bed, Amilye whispered encouraging "It'll be okay" 's and "It'll all blow over." When Madeleine was finally in bed, Amilye tucked the covers up under her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She slowly backed to the door, wand out. "Sweet dreams, Princess . . . you'll feel better in the morning," she promised, as she ducked out the door.  
  


   Halfway down the hall, Amilye and Sirius ran smack into each other. Sirius helped the tall blond up, and wrapped her in an urgent kiss.  
  
   "Madeleine, is she - "  
  
   "Remus, is he - " They laughed, and then looked around to make sure nobody heard. Sirius pulled Amilye into a secluded corner.  
  
   "He's distraught. He won't stop shaking and blaming himself. Amilye, he loves her . . ." Sirius trailed off, lost in Amilye's eyes. She stretched up, and gave him a soft, sensual kiss. Sirius smiled for a minute then shook his dark head.  
  
   "Amilye, this isn't the time . . ." he said. She nodded agreeingly, but snuggled closer to him, his cloak wrapped around both of their warm bodies.  
  
   "Maddie has to know. She has to come tomorrow." Sirius ordered sternly. Amilye closed her eyes.  
  
   "It's going to be hard on her, Sirius. Damn, it'd be hard on anyone," she murmured into his chest. Sirius nodded, and drew Amilye even closer. He ducked his head down, and brought his lips to her ear.  
  
   "Now that that's settled, I don't think you're going to make it to Slytherin common room without someone seeing . . . Gryffindor is much, much closer . . ."  
  


   Madeleine sat blankly at the Slytherin table next to Amilye. Her day had not gotten better as Amilye promised, she thought bitterly. Potions was hell, with no Remus there to adore and everything else was bland and sad without his presence. She felt his gaze on her everywhere she went, and when she caught him looking at her in Divination, his eyes filled with tears before he averted his gaze. Madeleine could barely hold in her pain, such was the Slytherin way of doing things, but she managed. When Amilye stood at the table to go back to the room, so did Madeleine. When Amilye took a trip to the loo to brush her teeth and get ready for bed, so did Madeleine. She was the walking dead. When she lay down in her bed for the night, she could feel the weight of her unshed tears bearing down on her. So she closed her eyes, and she slept.  
  


   In the middle of the night, Madeleine was roughly shaken awake, and pulled out of bed.  
  
   "Come with me," Amilye said eerily . . .  
  
   Amilye swiveled her distraught friend around to face what she already knew. Madeleine's vision blurred a moment before she saw what her ears had already confirmed. Snarling in the corner was a sleek grey wolf. His eyes glimmered like moonlight, and his mouth was pulled back in a snarl to show treacherous gleaming white teeth. Madeleine shook her head soundlessly. It was every bedtime story and fairy tale come true in a gruesome, dark way. Madeleine wrestled herself away from Amilye, and took a step forward, towards the wolf. A large black dog skidded to a stop in front of her, snarling at the wolf, protecting her. She knelt down and pushed the dog away roughly. The dog shifted his eyes from the wolf to the girl and back again. He slowly backed away towards Amilye, and lay watchfully in her lap. A glow of blue moonlight streamed through the windows of the shack, spotlighting the radiant girl and the forbidding animal. The girl scooted closer, and reached out a hand into the moonlight, barely touching the wolf's snout.  
  
   "Remus?" she asked faintly. The wolf looked up, as if in recognition. In that moment, no one else was in the room, it was just The Girl and The Wolf, staring directly at one another. The wolf took a step forward, and then crumpled. He let out an untamed howl, as he began to change. Madeleine's weeping joined the animal's pained howling as she cradled the wolf in her arms, no longer afraid. Madeleine closed her eyes, and buried her face in his fur, her screams mingling with the wolf's. When she opened them, she was no longer holding him, but was being held carefully, and it was only she who was screaming. She turned to see, and her eyes beheld the sight she had waited for. Remus knelt before her, glorious in his transformation. His skin glowed in the dim blue light, and he was not ashamed of his nude form in front of Madeleine. He knelt beside her, a god. He slowly moved a hand to Madeleine's cheek and brushed away a tear with the flat of his thumb. Madeleine wrapped herself in his strong arms.  
  
   "Remus . . . I love you."


	7. Wallabys and Wastebaskets

            **-still written by Amy Hawkins-**

           

            Amilye crept down the corridor silently, wand in hand. She dare not use the Lumos charm, in case she ran into Filch, or even worse, Mrs. Norris. God, Amilye hated that blasted cat. She’d given it a good swift kick in her third year, and it hadn’t bothered her much since. That alone was worth the week of detentions she’d received. Amilye stopped just short of the corner. She listened hard, to make sure nobody was around, and slunk around the corner. Unfortunately, she smacked into someone else. She looked up into the smirking face of fellow Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy grabbed Amilye’s face, his hands dry and cold on her flushed cheeks. Amilye glared angrily at Malfoy.

            “Let go of me,” she stated dangerously, but Lucius only grinned. Amilye had raised her wand hand, but Lucius snatched the long wand out of her fumbling fingers before she could even mutter a curse. Amilye swore violently, and grabbed Lucius’s hand, trying to pry it off her face. When she finally succeeded, she could feel her anger building. Lucius leaned against the stone wall easily.   
            “What,” he drawled, examining Amilye’s wand in his hand, “are you doing out so late, Amilye?”

            “Nothing that concerns you,” Amilye fired back, “now give me back my wand before I do something drastic.” Lucius raised his pale eyebrows sardonically. He cowered mockingly, placing his hands over his heart, Amilye’s wand crossed with his.

            “Oh no,” he hissed, “not something drastic.” Amilye flushed brilliantly, and grabbed for her wand, succeeding in deftly snatching it out of Lucius’ hand. Lucius’ face contorted angrily, and he stepped forward, overwhelming her with his presence. “Off in Gryffindor Tower with Sirius Black again? You’ll do well, Amilye, to remember what house you come from, whether you like it or not,” Lucius reached out a papery fingertip and traced Amilye’s lips, “and you’ll do well to remember what sort of people you want to associate with.” Lucius spat, and promptly turned on his heel to go around the corner. Amilye watched after him intently. She shakily smoothed her blond hair, and swiftly rushed to her own room, where she fell onto her bed immediately, her eyes stinging with unfamiliar angry tears.

 

            “Damn it,” Amilye cursed under her breath. It was the next day, in Transfiguration. Maddie had perfectly changed her wastebasket into a wallaby long ago, and was carefully watching Remus from across the room. Amilye flicked her wand again, but still nothing changed. Her wallaby still had a rather rounded bottom and a caved in top. She patted the wallaby distractedly. “Sorry, little guy, I’m going to have to have some help,” she had just murmured to the pathetic little mammal when suddenly she heard the swish of a wand from behind her, and the wallaby scampered off her table, perfectly normal. She turned around. Sirius was standing behind her, smiling innocently. She smiled at him and silently mouthed “Thank you…” but he just whistled innocently, and hazardously off-key, and continued perusing the room. Amilye leaned over to catch her cowering wallaby and take it up to Professor McGonagall, but someone already had a hold of it. “Thank you, Lucius, but you’re frightening my wallaby…please return it,” Amilye asked composedly. Lucius grabbed her outstretched hand and had leaned over to whisper to Amilye when a voice sounded behind them.

            “Lucius, you’re frightening the wallaby,” Sirius said, watching Lucius intently. Sniveling Severus Snape skulked up by Lucius. Sirius flicked his eyes to the pair, as Remus softly came up behind Sirius. Lucius let go of Amilye’s hand, and she grabbed her whimpering wallaby. The two Gryffindors watched the two Slytherins turn around, but before they could go back to their seats, the bell rang abruptly. Amilye threw up her hands, and ran to the front of the class, shoving the terrorized animal onto Professor McGonagall’s desk. Without even looking, Professor McGonagall asked,

            “Did Sirius, or Madeleine do it?” Amilye stared at the intuitive Professor, dumbstruck.

            “Err…neither,” she replied carefully, “I did.”

            “No, Miss Hawkens, you didn’t,” Professor McGonagall closed her heavy book with a resounding thud. “Either Mister Black or Miss Hourglass did it.” She eyed the back of the room, where Sirius, Remus, and Maddie were waiting for Amilye.

            “I did it, Professor, but she didn’t ask me to…” Sirius called, stepping forward. Amilye shifted uncomfortably. McGonagall eyed Amilye over the top of her bronze-rimmed glasses.

            “Miss Hawkens, perhaps you should take a lesson from your Gryffindor friends in honesty before you return to my class. Detentions for you and Mister Black both with Hagrid, and ten points taken from Slytherin and five added to Gryffindor,” McGonagall hissed. Amilye’s face turned bright red as she began to protest angrily. McGonagall glared at Amilye.

            “Why the points you ask?” she replied before Amilye had gotten a chance to say anything, “Because Mister Black told the truth.”

 

            **\- The end of Amy’s writing-**

 

            “So, you both got detentions? Well, at least you’re going to be together.” Maddie reassured Amilye that it wasn’t going to be that bad. The four of them were walking through the hall. Sirius had his arm draped across Amilye’s shoulders and was currently whispering something in her ear, causing her to grin quite mischievously.

            “Together, that is definitely a good thing.” Amilye replied as she gave Sirius a kiss. Maddie looked away rolling her eyes. Remus was walking beside her and she smiled up at him as he took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. Maddie wasn’t too keen on drawing more attention to her relationship with Remus than necessary. All around them people watched them and whispered amongst themselves. It was most uncommon for Slytherins and Gryffindors to get along, let alone date.  Several times she had been warned by Lucius Malfoy that she shouldn’t be fraternizing with the “enemy”. It didn’t matter to Maddie what Lucius or anyone said for that matter. She didn’t see Remus…or anyone for that matter as the enemy. Well, maybe not anyone. Just like Amilye, she had a slight disliking for Lily Evans, and Severus Snape, and Peter Pettigrew. Even though Peter was friends with Remus she still couldn’t help but think he was nothing but a simpering rat that idolized James Potter. It was time for lunch so they turned into the Great Hall and sat down with Remus and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. Lily and James soon entered and sat down near them and Amilye immediately stood up. She looked straight at Lily as she spoke.

            “I think I’ll take lunch at _our_ table today…Maddie?” Maddie reluctantly nodded standing up to follow Amilye. She waved a little goodbye to Remus before heading over to the Slytherin table. A Slytherin boy, Lex Stone got the attention of all of his friends before he stood up and spoke, in his thick Irish accent loud enough that the entire table could hear him.

            “Well…well, look at this! Ms. Hawkens and Ms. Hourglass have decided to grace us with their presence today! Make some room now. Come on give them plenty of space! They might want to have their little Gryffindor boyfriends come sit with us!” He sat back down and glared up at Amilye and Maddie before continuing on his rant, “and if you ever do…we’ll kill ‘em!” Maddie grew furious and her hands balled into fists at her sides and her face reddened with anger.

            “If you go anywhere near them, I swear on my life that you’ll regret it! If you have a reason to dislike someone it should be because of their actions and not which House they just so happen to be sorted into! So, if you don’t mind Mr. Stone, please desist from speaking so insolently about my boyfriend!” Maddie sat down roughly at the table and snatched up a ham and cheese sandwich. Amilye sat down next to Maddie and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

            “You know, sometimes I forget how worked up you can get and then boom, you do something like that.” Maddie still held a scowl on her face but forced out a little smile.

            “You know me Ams. Didn’t you hear what he said? He threatened them! They never remotely did anything to him, or any other Slytherin for that matter. Ok, maybe Severus, but he deserves it! Still Amilye, I can’t take this much longer! It’s ridiculous this stupid Slytherin, Gryffindor rivalry thing.” She snatched up another sandwich and ate it quickly. Amilye sighed and picked up a chicken sandwich and nibbled on it distractedly.

            “I know. I kind of had a run-in with Lucius the other day when I was trying to sneak up to Gryffindor Tower to see Sirius. He told me to remember what House I’m in and who I should be socializing with, stupid git. It’s none of his business who, or what I do.” Amilye hurriedly finished her sandwich before delicately wiping the sides of her mouth with a napkin. Maddie’s eyes wandered over towards the Gryffindor table where Remus and Sirius were laughing along happily with James. Apparently, James had pulled something over on Peter who was scowling at them. The mousy boy soon joined in on the laughter and everything seemed fine again. Maddie wished more than anything that she could be sitting with Remus. Just as this thought crossed her mind he had turned around and looked straight in her direction and smiled lovingly. He mouthed the words, “I love you,” before turning back around to James who was trying to get his attention. The rest of lunch was rather quiet and Maddie was glad for once to get out of the Great Hall and to retreat to her afternoon Arithmancy class.  

 

            **\- This next bit is again written by Amy Hawkins-**

 

            “So, you two got detentions again, eh?” Hagrid peered at Amilye and Sirius. Sirius grinned up at Hagrid and put his arm around Amilye, who was sulking angrily.

            “Sure did, Hagrid,” he replied, glancing fondly at Amilye, “we’re partners in crime.” He gave Amilye’s shoulder a squeeze, but she shrugged his arm off her shoulders, scowling fiercely. Hagrid noticed Amilye’s blatant movement, and raised his eyebrows at Sirius, who shrugged in return.

            “All righ’ then…to the Forbidden Forest it is.” Hagrid muttered, motioning for them to follow. Amilye and Sirius trudged a few steps behind Hagrid. Amilye stalked beside Sirius, her arms folded coolly over her chest. Sirius glanced her way a few times almost smiling. She really was kind of endearing when she was mad. He scooted closer as they followed Hagrid, who was whistling brightly.

            “Amilye…” he murmured, snaking an arm around her small waist. She glanced at him sharply, and tried to wriggle away, but he kept his arm around her tightly.

            “What?” she whispered, as Hagrid peeked at them quickly, and turned back around chuckling to himself.

            “Are you mad, Lye?” Sirius asked, though he knew fully well that she was ticked off because he had gotten off slightly easier than she had. Amilye had to repress a grin as Sirius pouted pathetically at her. She gritted her teeth and nodded, but Sirius swooped in to her neck, where he laid a subtle kiss before whispering, “But I’ll make it up to you later…” and slipping his hand inside her emerald sweater. Amilye gasped, and halfheartedly slapped at Sirius’s hand on her tight waist, motioning with her wand to Hagrid.

            “Err…I don’t suppose that gathering wild-blooming flutterblooms would be too difficult? Tha’s all the detentioning I can think up.” he muttered, gazing at the starry sky through the trees. Sirius glanced away from Amilye for a moment, to look at Hagrid.

            “I’m sure we can manage, Hagrid.” Sirius said, and pulled Amilye by the hand deeper into the woods. Amilye let herself be pulled into a thicket of trees, where Sirius promptly let her hand go and flopped onto the soft forest floor. Amilye quickly followed suit, landing beside him and grabbed for him while giggling uncharacteristically. He rolled over teasingly out of her grasp. She crawled along the grass-laden ground until she was parallel with Sirius, and wrapped her pale arms around him, snuggling her face in his chest. He sighed, and stroked Amilye’s long hair contentedly. She rolled from her side to her stomach, and slithered her body over his chest. Sirius’s eyes widened for only a moment before a sly grin crossed his gorgeous face. He sat up eagerly, bumping Amilye’s chin with his chest in the process. Amilye made a noise halfway between a grunt and a laugh, and sat up also.

            “Ah…I…” Sirius started. The whole thing was rather awkward. Of course, Sirius and Amilye had had sex before, but the first time had been more like an experiment, and the second had been during a fight, and almost primal. Now they were both feeling playful, and Sirius was feeling more in love with Amilye than ever. He smiled softly at her, and glanced searchingly in her blue eyes, losing himself in them. Amilye’s face suddenly broke into a smile, and she traced a finger across Sirius’s cheek. He smiled too, and reached for her. She leaned forward, and he brushed the hair away from her porcelain face. He bent forward, and brought his lips to hers, giving her a single sweet kiss on the lips. Amilye’s fingers deftly moved to Sirius’s sweater, tugging the hem upwards. Sirius allowed her to pull the red sweater over his head, and loosened his tie while she swiftly undid the buttons of his white collared shirt. When his shirt lay open to reveal his muscular waist and defined chest, Amilye sat back on her heels and sighed. Sirius glanced up at Amilye amusedly, and removed his shirt the rest of the way. Amilye put a long slender hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the ground with a feminine laugh, as she crashed her mouth down on his. His tongue flickered at her rosebud lips impatiently, and it was a mere nanosecond before she parted them invitingly. As the kiss deepened, Sirius himself began to tug at Amilye’s green sweater, which she assisted him in removing, although she was wearing no white collared shirt underneath, and her Slytherin tie was forgotten as soon as classes were over. He fumbled with the clasp on her bra, but finally after a few impatient sighs from Amilye, succeeded in undoing the tiresome fastener. Amilye rolled onto her back, and Sirius stood beside her, admiring the glow of her fine pale skin in the moonlight that streamed through the trees. He quickly unzipped his pants, and soon they too were lying in a pile of Slytherin and Gryffindor uniforms, the red and the green together in a pile of color on the grass. He smoothed her hair from her face while Amilye subtly rolled her skirt up. Sirius slipped a hand to Amilye’s lower abdomen, and she gasped feeling his rough hands on her smooth skin. She arched her hips slightly, and he grinned at her. “Not yet, love…” He murmured, as his fingers slipped inside her. Amilye bit her bottom lip smilingly, and lay her head back silently, trying to contain her pleasure. Before long, though, Sirius’s hand had slipped back out, and was gently caressing her thigh as his lips moved over her face.

            “Sirius…” Amilye murmured, and Sirius looked at her quickly as she smiled softly, “I love you.” Sirius grinned and kissed her forehead lovingly, before sliding his hardness into her, and pressing against her body lustily. Grinding her hips into his, Amilye gasped as they made love tenderly to one another in the grass.

           

            **– End of Amy’s writing –**

           

            It was a bright sunny weekend and the four of them had decided it was the perfect opportunity to have a little swim in the lake. It would soon be too cold to enjoy the water and they decided that today was perfect for a swim.

            “In the forest Ams? Merlin knows what could have crept up on you! I bet you gave the centaurs a good show.” Maddie gave a mock look of disgust before smiling brightly at her. “It is, kind of cute though…I guess. It sounds like a nice way to spend detention at least.” Maddie sat down her bag and pulled out a huge green blanket with the Slytherin crest on it and spread it across the grass near the shore. Remus and Sirius were trailing behind them, but soon caught up. Remus set his things next to Maddie’s and took a seat next to her. Amilye pulled off the black pants she was wearing along with her light green tank top to reveal a dark green bikini. She stretched out on the blanket and put on a pair of sunglasses. Sirius quickly kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his dark red swim shorts and went galumphing into the water making quite the splash. He soon reappeared at the surface and spit out some water, mocking a fountain before calling to shore.

            “Come on Moony the water’s great!!!!!” Remus shook his head.

            “You enjoy yourself Padfoot. I’m quite content where I am for the moment.” He glanced lovingly at Maddie and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her.

            “Suit yourself!!! LYE!!!!!! Come on in baby, it’s a bit lonely out here!!!” Amilye sighed peering over her sunglasses out at the water.

            “How about…um…no!” She let out a little laugh and readjusted her sunglasses.

            “Baby, get in! GET IN THE WATER!” Amilye sat up and cast an evil glare at Sirius. “Ok, ok. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you. Please, get in the water!” Maddie stood up and took this time to take off her black shorts, and black tank top that she’d been wearing to reveal her simple black bikini. Remus looked up at Maddie and instinctively licked his lips. Maddie blushed a bit and curled back into his lap. Maddie tugged at Remus shirt sleeve. He was wearing his red and yellow striped Gryffindor long sleeved shirt and it was far too warm for that.

            “Come on Remus, take off your shirt. You must be practically boiling!” Remus shifted uncomfortably and looked all around them. The lake was surprisingly absent of students, even though there were a few groups scattered about here and there. Remus shook his head no and kissed Maddie softly on the top of her head.

            “No, I don’t think so.” Maddie frowned, before she sneaked her hand up under his shirt to rest on the small of his back.

            “It’s ok Remus, there aren’t many people around. Plus, once we get in the water no one will see.” Maddie stretched up to lay a little kiss on the tip of his nose. The years and years of Remus not having the luxury of taking the Wolfsbane potion and not having Sirius, James, and Peter with him to keep him calm in his mindless fury during his transformations, had allowed the wolf to leave quite a few scars on his body. He eyed his surroundings once more before pulling the shirt over his head and sitting it down next to him. Maddie’s eyes immediately danced all over his upper body. Some of the scars were small and barely noticeable, but some were large and jagged especially a particular scar that ran from underneath his ribcage to his left side. Maddie’s hand instinctively flew to it. She traced along the edges of it before looking up into Remus’s almost shocked eyes. No one had ever touched him so affectionately and no one seemed to understand him the way Maddie did. It didn’t matter to her that he was a werewolf, that he had scars, or that he was a Gryffindor. She cocked her head to one side, her hand still tracing the scar. “I never asked you, or never thought to, is this…is this it?” Maddie hesitated not wanting to outright ask the question which she desperately wanted to know the answer to, but Remus understood.

            “No,” he replied. He took the hand that was tracing the scar and placed it on a much smaller and jagged scar on his shoulder. “Here.” Maddie nodded and caressed the lines of the old bite before moving to softly kiss it. A shiver ran down Remus’s spine and he covered her hand with his own. “Thank you.” Maddie smiled and simply nodded. Sirius had come bounding up out of the water and was currently shaking out his wet hair, onto Amilye. She let out a screech and jumped about ten feet in the air. She playfully advanced on him and jumped on his back. He grabbed a hold of her long legs and took off in the direction of the water and wadded in deep enough before he fell over backwards, sending them both into the water. Remus and Maddie eventually joined them in the water and a good peaceful afternoon was had by all.

 

 


	8. New Births

            A warm night wind blew across the fields and rustled the leaves in the trees outside of a small cottage nestled comfortably in the countryside. The little yellow cottage was surrounded by gardens of herbs, vegetables, and flowers. Standing tall amidst a beautiful flowerbed of night blooming lupines was a beautiful and ancient looking Willow tree whose branches inched close to the house. A soft light glowed through some of the windows on the first floor and inside Madeleine Hourglass was busy at work in her small laboratory. Remus had set it up for her in a room adjoining their kitchen. After they had graduated from Hogwarts, Remus and Maddie had bought the small home, and moved in together. Remus began his Auror training along with James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily; whereas Maddie had begun working as an intern at St. Mungo’s in the department of Creature Induced Injuries. Now, here they were four years later and older, Remus working as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and Maddie was the assistant Head Healer of the Department of Creature Induced Injuries. Maddie adjusted her reading glasses and stopped on her work of chopping up some fresh herbs from the garden to add to the Wolfsbane potion she was working on for Remus. The full moon was only two days away and she had to make sure that he took it this time. As an Auror, Remus normally kept late hours so it didn’t bother her that it was nearly three in the morning and he still wasn’t home. She cleaned up her mess and set the potion in the refrigerator for when he finally came home. She flicked off the lights and sat her glasses down on her desk as she walked out of the lab and into the kitchen before she headed towards the stairs. She was on her way up the first few wooden steps before she heard a small “pop” in the living room.

            “Maddie! Maddie wake up!!!!” Remus shouted as he came bolting out of the living room, and up the stairs running right into her. Maddie fell forward and Remus landed on her squishing her into the steps. Remus quickly fumbled to his feet and helped her up. “Oh, I’m sorry…I didn’t see you! I was just in such a hurry. We’ve got to go. Lily’s in the hospital!” Maddie’s hand flew to her mouth and she let out a little yelp.

            “Was it You-Know-Who?! Is she ok? How’s the baby? Is James…?” Remus let out a little laugh and grabbed her shoulders.

            “No…no not like that, everything’s fine! She went into labor about an hour ago! Are you ok to leave?” Maddie heaved a huge sigh of relief.

            “Oh thank Merlin, I thought something had happened! I was just headed upstairs for bed. Let me go grab my purse, and things and I’ll be back downstairs. I finished your Wolfsbane just a bit ago, it’s in the refrigerator. Don’t forget to take it this time!” Remus smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

            “Thank you.”

            “I’ll be down in a minute.” Remus nodded and Maddie disappeared upstairs to grab her things.

 

            Three hours later they were still sitting in a waiting room in St. Mungo’s. Sirius was pacing around the room like a caged animal. Amilye had fallen asleep already. She had taken a job with some Muggle magazine called Vogue and had taken a portkey all the way from New York City where she had been working on a current fashion shoot. James sat near the door as tense as he had ever been. Maddie was sure that any second now he was going to jump out of his seat. Frank Longbottom sat next to James, just as tense. He and his wife Alice were expecting as well.

            “Boy…boy…it’s got to be a boy James.” Sirius kept repeating that as he was pacing. Remus chuckled and kept flipping through an old copy of the Daily Prophet.

            “Sirius I think you’re acting worse than James!” Remus moved to trip Sirius as he walked past him but Sirius saw this and sat down in a chair across from Remus running his hands through his hair.

            “James what the hell is taking so long!!?” James looked up from the daze he was in.

            “Huh? Did you say something? Did they say something??” He stood up and looked around the room before realizing that it was only Sirius who had asked him a question before he sat back down.

            “Sirius it’s almost like you’re expecting your own kid.” Remus retorted and Sirius smirked a bit and glanced over at Amilye fondly and blushed a bit.

            “Yeah right…can you picture me and Amilye having kids? Well, ok someday it might be nice…but yeah…I mean come on Moony…I’m gonna be a Godfather aren’t I? Remember, I made James promise when he and Lily hooked up. I’m just excited you know?” Remus nodded and reached out, placing a reassuring hand on Sirius’s knee.

            “Yeah Padfoot, I got ya. We’re all excited. This is gonna be the first offspring of a Marauder. Come on this kid is the most exciting thing yet!” At that moment an old gray haired witch, in hospital garb came in the room. James leapt out of his chair and rushed over to her. She let out a little giggle and took his hand in hers.

            “Are you Mr. Potter?” James quickly nodded drawing in a shaky breath. “Well, I’m glad to inform you that you are now the father of a healthy baby boy! Mommy and baby are doing just fine and you can come and see them both in just a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” The room filled with cheers as Remus and Sirius as well as Frank rushed over to James and enveloped him in a great group hug. Amilye awoke with a start and glared over at them and walked over to Maddie.

            “What’d I miss?” Maddie laughed and handed her sleepy friend a cup of coffee they had saved for her.

            “Lily had a boy. They just found out.” Amilye smiled and took a sip of the coffee.

            “Great, good for her, a bouncing baby Potter. I really hope he takes more after James. At least he’s tolerable.” Maddie tried not to laugh but couldn’t help it. Maddie glanced over at the boys and found James clutching tightly to Sirius, both of them with tears in their eyes. Remus had his hands on both of their shoulders and they were all whispering together something that Maddie couldn’t hear. It was the most touching thing she had ever seen. She fought back that stinging feeling of tears until should couldn’t any longer and let a hot tear fall down across her cheek. She reached up to wipe it away and smiled brightly at Remus who had come back to sit next to her. Sirius bounded over to Amilye and scooped her up out of her seat twirling her around in his arms.

            “I’m a Godfather!!!!!!!!!!” Amilye let out a squeal of surprise as she was hurled out of her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her around the room. The little old witch came back into the room to announce to Frank that his wife had given birth to a son as well and escorted James off to go see Lily and the baby. Amilye and Sirius had relocated to a love seat in a corner of the room and Sirius was whispering something to Amilye that made her blush a few extra shades of red that Maddie hadn’t seen in a long time. Amilye looked around and grabbed Sirius’s hand dragging him towards the door. Amilye shoved him out into the hallway before popping her head back inside.

            “We’ll be um…just a minute…gonna go find an empty room if ya know what I mean.” She gave Maddie a wink before running off. Remus and Maddie shared an all knowing smile and Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulder before leaning back in the chair closing his eyes.

            “James is a father…wow….” Remus shook his head in disbelief before turning his head towards Maddie and opening his eyes.

            “I know. It seems like just yesterday we were graduating from Hogwarts.”

            “Where’d Sirius go?” They looked up to find James in the door way.

            “He’s off with Amilye um…well they’ll be back in a little while.” Maddie replied. James chuckled a bit.

            “Would you two like to come see Lily and Harry?” Remus arched an eyebrow.

            “Harry? You named him Harry?” James nodded.

            “Yep, Harry James Potter, that’s my boy.” James was practically beaming with pride. Remus and Maddie followed James down the hall into a room to find Lily in a hospital bed looking exhausted holding a beautiful little dark haired baby boy.

 

            Meanwhile, Sirius and Amilye were searching frantically for an empty room. Sirius peered in yet another room and unluckily found it occupied. Sirius let out a groan of frustration as he turned to the wall and his head collided with it making a resounding thud that echoed in the quiet hallway. Amilye suddenly had an idea and she came up behind Sirius getting a firm grip on his ass before whispering in his ear.

            “What about Maddie’s office?” Sirius turned around quickly and smiled at her devilishly. They raced up to the third floor and Amilye whipped out her wand as they approached the door. “I’m sure she won’t mind.” She gave her wand a flick and unlocked the door and turned back to Sirius grabbing the collar of his black button up shirt and throwing him inside Maddie’s office. She closed the door behind her and took a few steps forward in the dark to Maddie’s desk where she knew there was a lamp, turning it on. Sirius was still standing where she had thrown him looking at her with lust filled eyes. Amilye kicked off her pointy toed black stilettos and walked towards Sirius. He backed up teasingly as she inched closer and closer. Amilye’s eyes caught the glimpse of a couch behind him and she pushed Sirius roughly onto it. He stumbled backwards, plopping down on the dark green leather couch. He sat up and beckoned Amilye to come closer by reaching out his hand. Amilye sauntered a bit nearer until Sirius’s hand came in contact with her thigh. She was wearing a tight black miniskirt and a long sleeved dark green silk button up shirt that was untucked and unbuttoned at the bottom so you just barely glimpsed her abdomen. Sirius smiled like a kid in a candy store as he inched off the couch to get closer to her. He reached out with both of his hands grabbing the back of her thighs and slid them up to rest on her ass, pushing her skirt up as he did so. He pulled her forward bringing her down to the couch with him so that she was now straddling him. Amilye’s hands darted out to his shirt and began to undo the button’s before she got frustrated and ripped it open exposing his perfect chest. Sirius threw his head back and moaned in delight as Amilye began kissing and licking and sucking her way up and down his chest before he couldn’t take it much more.

            “Ok, I’m not interested in foreplay right now.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and before she could blink Sirius had pulled her down and flipped her over so that he was now on top of her. Amilye’s hands deftly undid the zipper on his jeans and pushed them down his hips and he reached down, helping her in pushing them off. He slid her skirt higher above her hips, feeling how warm she was as he ran his fingers down the inside of her thighs to hear her gasp, and feel her warm breath against his cheek. Her forehead was pressed into his shoulder now with her hand on the back of his neck, her nails almost piercing the skin. Amilye moaned in delight at Sirius as he moved himself inside of her. He took a deep breath and concentrated on her and how she felt around him. Amilye breathed against his ear and he braced an arm by her head and finally began to move inside her. Her long legs were locked around his waist. He could feel the quivering of her body and saw her tilting her head up so she could look in his eyes and watch every reaction of his face. She was biting her lower lip and he kissed her savagely and nibbled at that lip as well. The heel of her foot was digging into his back and he gritted his teeth because he really liked that, and he could tell that she knew it. He kept his eyes on her and slid both of his hands down to her hips and got a tight hold on them before using them as leverage to thrust faster and harder. He wasn’t sure what she was saying and he tried to listen but he didn’t catch all of it. He vaguely recognized his name. The tension between them was increasing so fast it was like a knot in the pit of his stomach. He knew the words that he was saying. He was telling her things he'd never ever imagine saying to someone. He whispered to her how wonderful she was and how good she was and how much he wanted her. Then it slipped and he told her that he loved her and never ever wanted to lose her. He hoped to Merlin she had heard it because he'd never managed to say it, and really mean it, other than now. Finally, feeling a sting of pain and pleasure when she bit his shoulder, he felt her come hard. If anyone was nearby, there was no doubt in his mind that they would have heard them. He slid flat against her when he came too and anyone who managed to not hear her scream couldn't have missed the resounding noise that was a cross between a groan and a sigh that came from deep in his chest. Sirius fell down on top of her, both of them breathing heavily and staring at each other in shock.

            "That was a good ride." He whispered against her ear. She laughed nibbling his ear playfully.

            "The same goes to you." It was awhile before they finally slid apart and got up, fixed their clothing, locked Maddie’s door, and headed back towards the waiting room.

 

            The rest of the day was full of joy as they all laughed and talked with James and Lily. Amilye and Sirius had finally shown up, both looking a bit disheveled. Amilye had picked a seat next to Maddie and tried her best as always to not be completely irritated by being in the same room as Lily. She could bear spending time with Lily and James, only because James and Sirius were the best of friends. They had all taken turns at holding Harry, except for Amilye who had thrown her hands up in protest. When Sirius was holding him she had patted little Harry gently on the head and smiled her best smile. After they’d spent the better part of the day in the tiny room, Remus and Maddie had decided to head home. All day long Remus had grown increasingly edgy and irritable seeing as how it was the day before, the day before the full moon. James embraced his good friend and had even given Maddie a hug before they disapparated back to the cottage.


	9. New Beginnings

            After they had returned home Maddie had fixed the two of them a nice dinner. Remus had eaten quickly, barely touching his food before excusing himself and heading off to his study. Maddie had gotten used to his irregular behavior near the full moons over the years so she hardly noticed it. She set to washing the dishes and was elbow-deep in soapy dishwater when she was surprised to find Remus’ hands sneaking around her waist. Her mouth broke into a smile when he reached up to push her curly hair away from the back of her neck to place a soft kiss in the same place. Another hand had sneaked its way underneath the black t-shirt she was wearing that belonged to Remus. Maddie had changed after they came home from the hospital into his t-shirt and a pair of worn in jeans. She passed off Remus’ forwardness to the ever nearing full moon, but never complained. Any time that Remus would get carried away, she couldn’t be happier. Never, even when Remus was in his unpredictable and more animalistic state of mind, had they ever had sex. It had been five years, and not once. Maddie was glad that she was patient. As Remus had explained to her while they were still at Hogwarts, there were a few things about him that being a werewolf made quite difficult. Sex, was one of them. Like with normal wolves, when werewolves mate, it’s for life. There was some kind of bond that was made and unless the other person just so happened to be a werewolf as well, there was nothing stopping that person from ignoring the bond that would form and leave. Maddie had decided long ago on her own that all Remus would have to do is ask and she would gladly spend the rest of her life with him. The only thing was that Remus was still reluctant to give in. Even though he wouldn’t always admit it, there was still a small part of him that wasn’t sure whether he could trust Maddie or not. Just as quickly as he had advanced on her Remus had backed away from her and sat down at the kitchen table resting his head in his hands, tapping his foot nervously on the floor. Maddie gave up on the dishes and dried off her hands before turning around, and leaning against the sink.

            “You ok?” Remus nodded and scratched at his arm, he was getting restless sitting at the table too long and he stood up walking across the room to stand next to her.

            “Yeah, there are just…a lot of things on my mind right now. There are lots of things just running through my head.” Maddie grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand and looked up into his eyes.

            “How about we go upstairs and I can give you a good back rub, maybe help you relax a bit?” Her touch immediately caused a wave of calm to flow over him and he simply nodded in reply.

 

            Vast arrays of candles were lit all around the room flooding it with their warm glow and a breeze that blew in from the open windows caused them to flicker every now and then. Maddie was doing her best at trying to put Remus at ease. She’d urged him to take his shirt off so she could do a better job of giving him a good back rub and he had eagerly complied. He was lying on the big plush comforter on their bed face down with his arms crossed above him, his head resting on them. Maddie was straddling his lower back and was currently working away the knots in his neck. She had started with his lower back and worked her way up. When she finally finished she eased off of him and lay down gingerly beside him. He turned his head, which had been facing the other direction, towards her and smiled appreciatively.

            “That was…really nice. Thank you.” Remus leaned over and kissed her forehead. Maddie rested a hand on his back and began to absently trace little circles with her fingers over his strong back that was tanned from working long hours with her outside in the garden.

            “It’s the least I could do.” Remus closed his eyes again reveling in her delicate administrations. When they strayed away from his back to his side she began to tickle him and his eyes shot open and he let out a burst of laughter before seizing her hand pinning it above her head.

            “Oh, no you don’t!” Maddie tried to fight back helplessly as Remus began a full on tickle war, tickling her stomach and her sides. Remus rolled on top of her, pinning her hips between his legs as he sat up and smirked down at her. “I win.” Maddie let out a sigh of defeat.

            “It seems like it doesn’t it? What if I do this?” Maddie quickly attacked his sides and he came crashing down onto her, his face inches away from hers. They were both breathing heavily and it was evident as their chests were both rising and falling rapidly. Remus reached up a tentative hand to caress Maddie’s cheek. Her dark eyes shone brightly as the candlelight flickered within them. Remus closed the gap between them and his lips pressed softly against her own. His hand moved to the back of her neck urging the kiss to intensify as his tongue licked over her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth in compliance. She did so, and his tongue soon found its way inside her mouth smoothly and seductively gliding over her teeth massaging her tongue. He pulled away taking a deep breath before he looked down at her again with heavily hooded eyes as he licked along the edges of her lips causing her to shudder against him. He reached both of his hands up to curl into her hair, but before she could blink his hands had retreated and he had moved off of her. He had scooted back up against the headboard. His hand moved up to rub his brow in consternation. Maddie sat up and scooted next to him and reached out her hand placing it on his forearm.

            “Remus, what’s wrong? Tell me, please.” Remus shut his eyes firmly and shook his head no. Maddie ran her hand along his arm and placed a kiss on his hand. “Please don’t do this. Please, let me in. I promise, I promise I’ll never hurt you, you know that. Never. Please? Come on Remus, you can tell me. You can always tell me anything. Please, I want you to be able to tell me.” This was the part she hated. There were so many things, so many feelings, so many emotions that Remus tended to keep bottled up inside of him. There were so many things that he wouldn’t let himself feel that he always just waited for the wolf to turn on him. All the anger and sadness and frustration, the wolf felt. So, the days before the full moon Remus was always on edge. Maddie hated seeing him like this and she just wished that for one second she could see inside his thoughts so she could solve all of his problems for him, or at least die trying. He unexpectedly collapsed, resting his head in her lap, his arms clutching tightly to her legs. Maddie let out a small gasp of surprise and ran her hand gently through his hair. This was worse than any time before. He’d never acted this way before. She whispered encouraging words to him and soon coaxed him back into sitting up. He looked at her through troubled eyes and he closed them tightly in anger and pain. He eased out of the bed and began pacing back and forth. Maddie moved tentatively to the edge of the bed, dangling her legs over the side, her feet touching the hard wood floor. She reached out her hand and came in contact with Remus’ leg and he stopped suddenly looking down at her hand. He took that hand in his own and kneeled down in front of her on his knees. He looked up at her and opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came. He tried again and spoke weakly but with vehemence.

            “Madeleine, I’m…I’m with you and you’re with me. We’re together and we’ve been that way for years. I love you and love you more than anyone or anything ever will,” his face twisted up as if he were in pain and Maddie reached out her hand to gently pass it across his brow and he continued, “but I want you. I want you to want me the way I want you. I want you to be ok with that, and understand what that means. I want to be with you forever. Seeing James and Lily today with Harry got me thinking about families. Maddie I’ve never ever thought about having a family before. I never thought I could, never thought I would. Never in my life had I ever imagined myself having children. I want you to want to have a family with me Maddie. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you there every day for the rest of forever.” His last words escaped past his mouth and he leaned his forehead against her knees. Maddie’s eyes were wide and the tears were flowing freely streaming down her cheeks. Her hand was clasped tightly over her mouth. Remus’ head came up again and he looked questioningly at her stunned face. He shook his head in disbelief and wiped angrily at the tears escaping from his eyes. “Then, then there is this other part of me. This part of me that for some reason just can’t trust you, that won’t let me think that you could ever be with me like that. I get these thoughts that tell me that you’ll leave me. I feel like I’ll only hurt you and that part of me doesn’t care, but damn it Maddie I think I already chose you. I don’t think there’s any getting around it. It’s you Maddie. It’s you. It’s always been you and I’ll never be with anyone else. Even if you leave, I’ll never be rid of the way I feel for you. It’s forever.” Maddie stared at him in utter shock. She took in a breath, realizing that she had been holding it. She slid down off of the bed and wrapped him tightly in a hug, one of her arms around his neck the other around his side. She held onto him like there was no tomorrow as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small frame. She pulled her head back far enough that she was looking in his eyes again, his innocent bright amber eyes darting across her face looking for any sign of an answer.

            “Yes, yes a thousand times yes. You have me, Remus, I’m yours.” She whispered quietly her voice uneven and shaky. A look of completion spread across his face and his eyes seemed to erupt with the emotion that was behind them. They sat there for what seemed like hours just holding onto one another crying quietly until Remus felt his own tears stop and his breathing became even again. He caressed her back calming away the last of her tears. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder, and kissed her neck as she peered up at him. He smiled as he looked into those eyes that were as familiar as his own and saw nothing but love and trust. He kissed away the remaining tears that were clinging to her cheeks. Madeleine closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she calmed herself and gave into the feeling of just being with Remus. Maddie pressed her lips briefly to his neck, taking in the loveliness of his scent. Searching with her tiny hand, she found his heartbeat inside his strong chest. Remus placed his hand on top of hers. He took her chin in his hand and turned her head up.

            “Maddie…” before he could finish her sentence she reached out a hand and placed it softly across his lips silencing him. She already knew what he was going to say and she nodded contentedly in reply. A spark of electric urgency and eagerness coursed through his veins and he pulled Maddie up to her feet. She stood silently in front of him, biting her lower lip in anticipation. Remus reached out timidly and took a hold of the hem of her t-shirt and began to pull it up over her head. Maddie held her arms up above her head assisting him. He threw the shirt aside and looked back at her and his breath caught tightly in his chest. Maddie stood there shyly very aware that she wasn’t wearing a bra and was surprised when Remus brought her into a soft hug. Remus ran his hands over her bare back and whispered into her ear. “So, this is what perfect looks like.” Remus smiled happily at the moment of delight, skin touching skin. Maddie rested her head on his shoulder suddenly feeling dizzy. She began to sway to one side and Remus noticed this and took her into his arms and laid her down on the bed. Maddie turned down the comforter and the sheets and crawled under them and patted the space next to her. Remus hopped in beside her quickly. Realizing that she was still wearing her jeans, Maddie slowly undid the button and unzipped the zipper sliding them down her hips and kicking them off. Remus followed suit and removed the jeans he was wearing along with his boxers. He got comfortable and rested on his side next to Maddie and began to explore her body with his lips, while Maddie freely moved her hands over his bare skin. Remus breathed in deeply of her familiar heavenly scent as he nuzzled against her, moving his lips, one kiss at a time, from her shoulder across to her throat. Maddie could feel her pulse begin to quicken just as his had, as desire awakened. Turning her face toward him, breathlessly seeking his kiss, Maddie was soon rewarded with his mouth smothering hers, and she tasted at last the heated breath she had felt on her skin. Remus' strong jaw flexed and slackened as his lips repeatedly found and released hers. For an instant they paused and their eyes met. His shadowed eyes were fierce, reflecting the burning urgency in his body. She pressed herself invitingly close to him, bidding him forward, and with a firm kiss he moved over her, cradled between her thighs. Her breath caught, just slightly, as their bodies met, and she closed her eyes as she gave in fully to the sensation. What Remus could sense was the subtle change in the pace of her breathing as she responded to him. The slender hands clutched at skin on his back as their union intensified. It was all he could do not to give himself over to her, to become fully enveloped in the intoxication. In his eyes she seemed almost to glow, fairly radiating with elation. As their passion deepened, their movements quickened with urgency. Remus kissed her harshly and let out a deep moan. At this she softly moaned, almost whimpered. Taking it as the sign he needed, he shifted his weight to one side, to wrap one arm beneath her, to bring her hips even higher, trying to deepen his connection. "More…" he whispered hoarsely. In response she wrapped him even more tightly in her limbs, taking his body wholly within her own. Remus raised her left leg and hooked it over his hip, running his warm palm up and down the underside of her trembling thigh. He kissed her deeply, his tongue as forceful as his hardness inside her. Maddie shivered with pleasure. She could not help but moan aloud, pressing up against him, her back arching, her body at once stretching and tightening as her release came. At the last, he yielded to her, and with a final merging of hips it was so. Maddie’s hands went to his chest as Remus's body relaxed, and he sank beside her. Labored breathing began to soften, but their hearts continued to beat just as ardently. Lying next to him, Maddie hardly wanted to speak, could barely move but for the rise and fall of her chest. The delight of their coupling resonated in her body. Remus saw how she lay quietly, so reluctant to let go of the sensation that had gripped them. When he reached out to lay his hand beside her cheek, he felt warmth underneath her skin. Maddie finally turned her eyes to him. “I love you Madeleine.” he whispered low. Maddie's lips stretched in a smile as she covered the back of his hand with her own. She closed her eyes only briefly before she found simple words to respond.

            “I love you too Remus.” Remus opened his arm and Maddie found her way into his embrace and rested her head on his chest curling her arm around his waist and the other under her head for support. Remus absently twirled a curl of her hair in his fingers.

            “That was perfect.”

            “Mmmm…” Maddie couldn’t find any words to explain what she felt and she only snuggled closer to him. Remus placed a soft kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes peacefully.

            “Maddie, can I ask you something?”

            “Of course, you can ask me anything.” Remus took a deep breath and continued.

            “If you understand that I want to be with you with forever, and you do want to be with me forever. Does that mean that mean that you’ll marry me?”

            “Are you…are you serious? Do you really mean that? Are you asking me?” Remus nodded confidently.

            “As serious as I’ll ever be. I don’t have a ring or anything, and I wasn’t really planning this for right now or anything. I want you to marry me.” The tears came back to her eyes and she smiled as she quickly moved to kiss him earnestly.

            “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear those words. If you had asked me that first night we had detention together I would have said yes, and I‘m saying yes now.” Remus squeezed her tightly and let out a laugh of triumph. Maddie giggled and moved on top of him, causing him to let out a moan of delight. “Can we um…again?” She titled her head and licked her lips slowly and lasciviously.

            “If I have anything to do with this,” Remus sat up wrapping his arms around her. Maddie wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a quick kiss before he finished. “You won’t be getting much sleep tonight Ms. Hourglass. We’ve got a few years of sexual tension to work out.” Maddie let out a squeal of excitement as Remus kissed her possessively and pulled them back down onto the bed. Things couldn’t have been more perfect, but little did they know of the things to come in the future that would change all of their lives forever.

 

 


	10. This is Leaving

            Amilye grabbed a porcelain plate from it’s shelf above her and chucked it forcefully at Sirius’s head where he was standing across the small kitchen in her London flat. Sirius ducked just in time and the plate went crashing into the wall, shattering into hundreds of green porcelain pieces.

            “WHOA! Amilye what are you doing!!”

            “What in the HELL are you trying to say Sirius?! Are you trying to break up with me is that what this is? SIMPLY BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO GET MARRIED YET?! THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Amilye grabbed another plate and threw it at his feet. Sirius jumped out of the way and looked down at the broken pieces littering the floor. He took a step closer to her, with his hands raised up in a sign of surrender.

            “Now baby, come on please stop yelling and let me explain.”

            “I’M NOT YELLING!” Sirius hung his head and let out a growl before rushing at her grabbing her shoulders and giving her a forceful shake.

            “I’M TRYING TO EXPLAIN!!!!! JUST LET ME!!!!!” Amilye took a deep breath and closed her eyes before arching her chin up in a regal fashion.

            “Ok, explain. BUT THIS BETTER BE DAMN GOOD!” Sirius took Amilye’s hand and sat her down in one of the kitchen chairs, and pulled up his own, sitting in front of her. His shaky hands reached out and held hers tightly as he looked up into her exasperated face.

            “Amilye, I have to go away for awhile. There are some things that I have to do. You have to understand Amilye this is something really important and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

            “This has to do with the Order, doesn’t it!?” Amilye snatched her hands away from his grasp and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

            “Amilye, just listen and try to understand. I want to be able to tell you more than anything Lye. I don’t want to _keep secrets_ from you, but this is just something I have to do right now.” Amilye’s lips were pursed tightly together and she snickered.

            “I don’t believe you. Sirius this is bullshit!” The look on her face softened and she seemed to give in to something that she was holding back. “How long are you going to be gone? When am I going to see you again?”

            “I don’t know…I really don’t but I promise baby I’ll be back as soon as I can. When I come back everything will be fine. It’ll be perfect Lye I swear it.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her ever so softly. Amilye rested her forehead on his.

            “Why don’t I have a good feeling about this?” Sirius let out a little chuckle and wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly.

            “I’ve got to go.” He kissed her once more on the cheek before he stood up and looked down at her. “I love you Amilye Katryne Hawkens. Happy Halloween.” He bent down to kiss her once more on the cheek before grabbing his black leather jacket off of the back of his chair, and picked up his motorbike helmet off of the table. He walked towards the door and hesitated before he turned the knob, but soon left slamming the door behind him. Amilye sat stunned in her kitchen. Her nose wrinkled up and her eyes were stinging with the sensation of the tears she’d been holding back since the second Sirius had told her he was leaving. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she let out a sob as the tears came angrily and forcefully from her eyes. She slid out of the chair and collapsed onto the floor crying, the wracking sobs of someone whose heart had been shattered.

           

**\- More of Amy’s writing-**

 

            Amilye woke up barely remembering anything. Her hair was mussed, framing her colorless face in wild waves, and her eyes stung from so many tears being shed. She sat up slowly, brushing the stray platinum locks away from her face with the flat of her hand. She rolled back the sheets from the bed she and Sirius had shared only the night before. She swung her legs over the bed, still wearing the jeans and shirt she had been wearing the night before. She padded downstairs to make herself breakfast. She fully intended on using every spell in the book to find Sirius just as soon as she got herself ready. If this had to do with the Order…then so be it…she would join the Order, but she wasn’t going to let him get away that easily. She whipped up an omelet with her wand…although she never got enough green peppers in her magic-made omelets, this would have to do for now. She grabbed a cup of coffee, and before she could even take a sip, a wave of worry swept over her. Amilye grasped the countertop behind her. She stared blankly at the spot Sirius had stood only hours ago. She closed her eyes and exhaled shakily, trying to process everything Sirius had said to her before he left, and she had stumbled up to bed. She snapped her eyes open suddenly, though, upon hearing a precise popping noise, the sound of someone apparating. She prepared herself to yell at Sirius, but the sight she beheld would forever be emblazoned in her mind.

            Maddie stood in front of her, her face tearstained and clothing disheveled. In her hand, she tremblingly held a crumpled newspaper. Amilye darted her eyes to a barely visible headline, but as soon as Madeleine had followed Amilye’s gaze, she snatched the paper behind her back and out of Amilye’s view. Maddie hesitantly stepped forward, one hand raised in a gesture of half peace, and half surrender.

            “Amilye…” Maddie asked calmingly, “have you seen the Prophet today?” Amilye narrowed her eyes suspiciously, holding Maddie’s gaze intently. Suddenly, Amilye barged forward and grabbed for the paper.

            “I saw his name! Maddie, give it to me…I saw his name…” Amilye protested, her voice rising to a fevered shriek. Maddie tried to hold the paper out of Amilye’s reach, but Amilye darted out a long arm and grabbed the paper out of Maddie’s hand and pivoted around, rapidly reading the text. Maddie took a quick step back, silently watching her friend read the Saturday edition of The Daily Prophet. Maddie watched Amilye warily, expecting anger or violence, judging from all the broken china on the kitchen floor already. She also worried that Amilye would attempt to disapparate to Azkaban.

            “Ams…you know you can’t go to him, don’t you? It’s like school.” Maddie protested ramblingly. The paper dropped from Amilye’s hand and fluttered to the floor. She stood trembling for only a moment before sinking to the floor. Maddie rushed forward and knelt beside Amilye.

            “Oh Amilye.” she said tearfully, “Remus is gone too…and James and Lily are…” but Amilye’s eyes sharpened fiercely.

            “James and Lily?” she hissed, “James and Lily…the prized Potters and their darling son are the reason Sirius is gone.” Amilye intoned her voice a violently sarcastic whisper. Maddie’s green eyes widened.

            “Amilye…that’s…that’s not true. Remus will know what happened.”

            “Wake up Maddie! Remus is probably dead!” Amilye shouted, standing up challengingly, anger contorting her face. Maddie stood up also, her cheeks flushed crimson red.

            “That’s not true, Amilye. Remus is with the Order right now, safe and sound.” Maddie replied in the same dangerously calm tone. Amilye laughed suddenly and the bitter and aggressive sound reverberated through the small and empty kitchen.

            “That’s right, Madeleine,” Amilye snapped, her tone accusing, “Your precious boyfriend is probably with the Order, whilst mine is in Azkaban!” Amilye’s fiery blue eyes met Maddie’s angry green ones. Without thinking, Maddie retorted,

            “Because _my_ boyfriend didn’t betray his best friends!” Amilye’s hand shot out deftly, slapping Maddie soundly across the face. Before Maddie could move a muscle, Amilye’s other hand had a firm grip on Maddie’s wrist, to prevent Maddie from disapparating.

            “Neither did mine.” Amilye stated calmly. Amilye let go of Maddie’s wrist and took a quick step back. She put a hand over her mouth and burst into tears. Maddie rushed forward, and the two friends embraced, both crying noisily by now.

            “What do we do, Maddie?” Amilye asked, breaking her grip on Madeleine. She stumbled to the kitchen table, where her breakfast sat long forgotten. Maddie followed suit. “Sorry…would you like me to get you something to eat?” Amilye asked, in an irritatingly normal voice. Maddie nodded miserably. Amilye half-heartedly pointed her wand, and a bagel and coffee appeared in front of Maddie. “Cream cheese?” Amilye asked, but Maddie shook her head and picked up her mug of coffee.

            **-End of Amy’s writing-**

            “I woke up this morning and Remus was gone.” Maddie stated finally, while Amilye nodded in mute understanding. “I know that he left sometime in the night, but I just assumed he was going out to do some Auror work, or of course something…something for the Order. He wasn’t back at home this morning though, and I read the paper and assumed… he was still with the Order or something. I mean he didn’t even say anything Ams. At least,” Maddie paused not sure if it was safe to mention Sirius, “at least Sirius told you he was leaving.” Fresh tears from Merlin knows where came cascading down her flushed cheeks. She tried to speak in between sobs. “How…did…this…happen? Everything, everything was finally perfect. I mean Sirius of all people, Amilye I don’t believe it. I don’t believe it, not one bit of it.” Amilye nodded and pushed her plate aside and rested her head on the table. She glanced up at Maddie, who was in mid-motion of taking another drink of coffee, but seemed to be frozen in thought.

            “I’m sorry about Remus.” Maddie snapped out of her revere and smiled wearily down at Amilye.

            “I am too.” She finished the last drop of her coffee, that final drop that’s always cold and bitter, before she placed it back down on the table.

 

 


	11. The Night Before

            It was sort of a Halloween tradition for Maddie to make a tall pitcher of hot spiced apple cider. Her parents had always made it, and now she did. She poured two steamy cups and sat them on a tray next to two pieces of pumpkin pie that she had made earlier. She picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen and past the stairs into their cozy living room. She padded across the deep red carpeted floor over to the plush dark brown suede sofa in front of their fireplace. She sat the tray down on the coffee table, taking a seat and smiling up at Remus, who was diligently building a fire. He added the last log and brushed his hands off on his jeans and walked around the coffee table to sit next to Maddie. He took a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders, then held it open so Maddie could curl in next to him. Once they were comfortable he reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two cups of cider.

            “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” The cups floated towards them easily and Maddie snatched them out of the air. Once again Remus pointed his wand at the tray. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” One of the plates of pumpkin pie came floating towards him along with a fork. He grabbed the plate with his free hand and directed the fork to stick in the pie. He put his wand back in his pocket and stretched his legs out to rest his sock covered feet on the coffee table. He sat the pie on his leg and took a cup from Maddie, taking a sip of his cider. Maddie watched him carefully waiting for a reply. “Perfect! I think this is your best batch yet.” Maddie smiled triumphantly and took a sip from her own cup. Remus sat his on the end table next to him. Maddie handed her cup to him and he did the same, sitting it next to his. He picked up the plate of pumpkin pie and took the fork in his hand, cutting a small piece off. Maddie ran her hand down the side of his arm.

            “I like this sweater. It looks nice on you.” Remus nodded before directing the bite of pie towards her mouth. Maddie obediently opened her mouth and closed it around the fork, slipping the warm pie into her mouth. Remus smiled and kissed her on the cheek before taking a bite of pie for himself. He handed the pie to Maddie and she took it, and he reached for his cup of cider.

            “Do you really? Sirius bought this for my birthday.” Remus looked down at the ivory cable knit sweater. Maddie nodded and rested her head on his shoulder handing him back the now empty plate. Remus gave a little chuckle and sat the plate on the end table and draped his arm around Maddie’s shoulders. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. This was a perfect evening. Remus wanted more than anything to stay this way, with Maddie. He was so afraid that tonight…what if something went wrong? What if James and Lily were found? What if…No, Remus erased the horrible thought from his mind and went back to the matter at hand. “Maddie,” Remus whispered. She arched her chin up in response.

            “Yes?” Maddie reached up and curled a finger into his hair. He rubbed his cheek into her hand gently.

            “There’s something I need to tell you, something really important.” Maddie sat up slowly facing him. She smiled at him happily, completely innocent to all of the knowledge of Voldemort’s plans of killing two of their good friends, and their son.

               “What is it Remus?” Now, there were two ways that he could go about answering her. One, he reached his hand into his pocket and fingered the ornate silver and diamond encrusted engagement ring he’d picked out. He’d finally gone and bought a ring for Maddie. They’d decided to get married almost a year ago, but he’d never managed to buy her a ring yet. Two, he could tell her what he was dying to say. The Fidelius Charm was going into effect tonight for James and Lily. Sirius was going to be Secret-Keeper for them, and would be the only one to know where James and Lily had moved to, to protect themselves and Harry. That way Voldemort wouldn’t know where they were. Voldemort had been tracking them for nearly a year and he’d been getting some inside information on them, which meant someone was leaking information about James and Lily to Voldemort. So, Albus decided that the Fidelius Charm was the best way to go. Remus didn’t know anything else. All he knew was that all the other members of the Order were to meet at the Hog’s Head if something went wrong. He let out a reserved sigh and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He brought it up to Maddie’s eye level and she let out a little gasp.

            “Happy Halloween Maddie. Do you think this will do?” Remus delicately slipped the ring onto Maddie’s finger before she quickly threw herself into his arms and held onto him tightly.

            “It’s perfect Remus. Are you kidding?” She kissed him passionately and ran her hands through his hair before drawing back to look in his eyes. “I love you.” Remus cupped her face in his hands and drew her back into another kiss. He moved around until the two of them were situated on the couch so that she was now lying gently on top of him. He wrapped his arm around her back and rested his other hand in her hair while kissing her intensely. No matter how perfect things were Remus couldn’t stop thinking that it was all bitter sweet. Remus couldn’t be happy knowing what could happen. He had stopped kissing Maddie and she looked down at him questioningly. “Is something the matter?” Remus shook his head no, and relaxed as Maddie laid her head on his chest. Maddie slipped over to Remus’s right side, resting her left leg between his and curled close to him. She slipped her warm hand underneath his sweater to rest on his warm chest that was rising and falling easily. “Remus?” Maddie began to trace the words “I love you” on his chest with her fingers.

            “Yes?” 

            “Do you think that now with things going so well and you finally getting me a ring and everything, that we could set a date?” Remus laughed inside, things going so well…He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted to tell her everything he wanted her to know so badly. Nothing was going “so well”. He had to play along though. He had to make her feel safe.

            “Sure Maddie, how about we think about it tomorrow?” He kissed the top of her head.

            “Mmmm…tomorrow…that sounds like a,” Maddie yawned lazily and had fallen asleep before she got to finish her sentence. Remus breathed in a deep shallow breath and hugged her gently. He pulled his wand from his pocket and extinguished the fire. He moved Maddie off of him gently, and stood up. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, carrying her upstairs to their room. He pulled the covers down and positioned her in the bed, pulling the covers up over her tiny body. As he was about to go to his side of the bed an almost inaudible alarm went off. It was the fire downstairs and someone was trying to contact him. He rushed to the bedroom door and opened it. He turned back to look at Madeleine sleeping peacefully in their bed before he walked out of the door shutting it quietly behind him.

 

            Amilye walked out from the kitchen where she had been going over the logistics of a photo shoot that she was scheduled to attend later in the month. Someone was ringing the doorbell rather profusely. The first time the loud bell had rung Amilye was quite surprised and had thrown one of the papers up in the air. She looked through the peep hole in her loft door to find someone standing there wearing a masked face of a seemingly horrific looking monster. Amilye giggled to herself, she could tell that it was Sirius because he was still wearing his leather jacket and was carrying his motorbike helmet under his arm. She undid the latch and opened the door, leaning in the doorway. The monster bent down into an elegant bow and raised his head still in mid-bow to remove his mask. Sirius’s gorgeous face, complete with his one of a kind grin, smirked up at her.

            “Trick or treat?” Amilye let out a hearty laugh and grabbed the collar of his leather jacket pulling him inside before shutting the door behind him. She snaked her hands inside his jacket and tried to pull it off of him but Sirius inched away from her. “Hold that thought…” He ran past her into the kitchen to throw his jacket on the back of a chair and his helmet on the table. He ran back into the hall to find it quite void of an Amilye. He looked around, eyeing the apartment carefully. His gaze darted to the landing above him and saw the faint light from the bedside lamp in Amilye’s bedroom. He dashed up the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks as he entered her room. Amilye was sitting at the end of her bed, her sexy long legs draped over the edge, her toes scrunching into the bright green carpet. She was wearing no more than a smile.

            “Even though Halloween isn’t until tomorrow Mr. Black…I certainly think you deserve a treat.”

            “Ah, but you’re wrong. It is Halloween.” He pointed to the clock on her bedside table. It certainly was Halloween. The clock read “12:00” in bright green numbers. Amilye grinned and ran her tongue over her pink lips and held out her hand beckoning him to her with a wave of her fingers. Sirius made his way across the room, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his shoes as he walked closer and closer to the bed. Sirius stopped inches away from her and kneeled down in front of her. Amilye smiled down at him her golden hair falling down about her face. Sirius inched his hand out and came in contact with her ankle. His face held a calm expression of contentment as he slowly ran his finger up her leg to rest his open hand on her firm thigh. His other hand undid his zipper and as he stood up, keeping his hand firmly on her thigh he slipped off his pants. Amilye instinctively reached for his hips and brought him down on top of her, their bodies finally coming into contact with each other as they lay there. Sirius’s calloused hand caressed her side as he placed sweet warm kisses all over her face. Amilye giggled happily. The hand that was caressing her side glided down to her leg and Sirius edged his hand between her thighs spreading her legs apart slowly. Amilye complied and ran her hands along his back, willing him to keep going. Sirius positioned himself before he moved inside of her, ducking his head down to kiss Amilye as he did so. A groan of relief reverberated through his throat and Amilye inhaled deeply, simply swimming in emotions. She loved Sirius that was for sure, but all of a sudden she knew that this was it. She was going to be with Sirius forever. For Merlin’s sake she could even imagine having children with him. All of this was flashing through her mind and she started to cry. Sirius stilled and looked down into her tear filled eyes.

            “Amilye are you ok? Did I do something?” Sirius looked her up and down thinking that he might have hurt her somehow. She shook her head no and swiped at the tears.

            “I don’t know why I’m crying…I really don’t.” Sirius moved off of her and rested at her side. He scooted up the bed and rested against the headboard pulling her up into his arms so that she was resting her head on his shoulder. A few more tears fell down from her face landing on his chest. Amilye wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly. They laid there for what seemed like forever until the sun shined through the windows. Amilye had fallen asleep but Sirius had stayed awake. He couldn’t stop thinking. He was thinking about how he was going to tell her. Should he tell her at all? Should he tell her about switching with Peter at the last minute? No, she didn’t even know about the charm for James and Lily to begin with. Instead, he thought about asking her the only other question that had been on his mind. He caressed her face, getting her to wake up.

            “Lye I think I’m going to buy a new house. I want you to move in with me.” Amilye snapped awake and snaked out of his arms and stared at him, her eyes gleaming.

            “What?” Sirius took one of her hands and started to explain.

            “Amilye I want to start living together. We’ve been together for...well a long time Lye. I think it’s time we get a house together, maybe even think about getting married.”

            “Excuse me? Whoa, just wait a minute this is all happening way too fast.” Amilye jumped out of bed and rushed to her pile of clothes that were sitting near the bed and pulled them on haphazardly.  She paced around the room trying to make sense of what was happening. Did he really say what she thought he had? “Where did this come from? Sirius we’ve never talked about this before! This isn’t part of the plan…”

            “Well, we’re talking about it now. Plan, what plan? Since when do we even have a plan?”

            “I just got settled into this apartment!”

            “Come on Lye, stop avoiding this. I don’t want to have this argument.”

            “What is that supposed to mean?” Sirius got out of bed and pulled his clothes back on before he headed out of the room down the stairs to the bathroom. Amilye trailed after him. She went in the bathroom and he ignored her as he started to brush his teeth. “Why are you bringing this up now Sirius?” He cast an angry glance at her before he spit out a mouthful of toothpaste.

            “Oh, I’m sorry would you rather me wait and try to propose to you when it suits your schedule a bit more? Would that make any difference anyway?”

            “I don’t know…err…that’s not the point!” Sirius rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash and spat it into the sink before grabbing a towel to wipe some water from his chin.

            “What the hell is the point then? Tell me, because I’d really like to know. Do you want to marry me?” He threw the towel at her.

            “What like right now?”

            “Yes, Lye we’re gonna leave in five minutes and get married.”

            “Fuck you Sirius!” He pushed his way past her and stood there for a few moments just staring into her clear blue eyes.

            “I’m sorry I thought you just did.” For a moment he glared at her with such an intense anger behind those normally cheery eyes. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Forgive me, but I thought it was something I just had to do seeing as how I’m leaving.” Amilye stood there stunned for a moment not quite sure that she had heard him correctly. Sirius began walking towards the kitchen.

            “Whoa…! What are you talking about?” Sirius shook his head in protest and continued. “Damn it Sirius answer me!”

            “I’m leaving. I have to check on some things and I need to get going.” He turned on his heels and walked into the kitchen heading for the table to grab his helmet. Amilye followed him quickly and walked over to the cabinet and opened it pulling out a green porcelain plate.

 

            Maddie and Amilye had sat at the kitchen table for what seemed like forever before Maddie realized that Amilye had fallen asleep at the table. She smiled to herself and cleaned off the table, sitting the dishes in the sink. She even cleaned up the smashed pieces of plate off of the floor before she poked Amilye softly in the side. Amilye let out a groan of protest before sitting up straight in her chair, looking at Maddie.

            “Oh…did I?” Maddie couldn’t help but to smile at her friend.

            “Yeah, you did. I’m way tired too. How about we just go take a nap?” Amilye nodded. She stood up and looked around the kitchen.

            “Did you clean?”

            “Yeah, I did. I had to do something.” Amilye nodded and the two of them headed up to Amilye’s room and got into bed. They were lying in bed facing each other so they could talk for a bit before they fell asleep. Maddie reached her hand over and took Amilye’s and held it.

            “I’m so glad you’re my best friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Promise we’ll always be there for each other?” Amilye nodded smiling.

            “It’s a promise. You’ll never be rid of me. I’ll always be around for you, always.” They both sat up and embraced each other in a tight hug.

            “I love you Ams.”

            “I love you too Maddie.” They settled back down and Amilye watched as Maddie closed her eyes to sleep. Amilye reached over and brushed some of Maddie’s hair behind her ear that had been spread across her face before she leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Amilye settled in and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful, sound sleep.

 

 


	12. Escaped

            Maddie rolled over onto her side lethargically as she reached for her alarm clock on the nightstand beside her. She switched off the incessant beeping and rolled back onto her back. She stretched out her body and let out a groan as she twisted, causing several cracking noises as she popped her back. She sat up in bed and ran her hands through her sleep-tousled hair. She let out a sigh of defeat as she finally threw the covers back and stepped out of bed. She stretched once more, lifting her arms high above her head before she walked towards the door, grabbing her robe from the hook where it rested before opening the door and emerging out into the hallway. She walked across the hall and opened the door to what was now Amilye’s room. A few months after Sirius and Remus had left, Amilye had moved into the house with Maddie. Neither of them could stand being alone and they took comfort in being together. So, Amilye sold her apartment and moved in. Maddie opened Amilye’s door just a crack and peeked inside.

            “Ams wake up. It’s almost nine already.” Maddie heard the faint grumble of acknowledgment from Amilye before she closed her door. She turned on her heels and headed into the bathroom for her morning shower. Maddie threw her robe over the toilet and turned on the water in the shower. She stripped down out of her underwear and threw them into the hamper before stepping into the gloriously searing water. Her body became instantly relaxed as she was enveloped in the steam and water. Her muscles relaxed as the water came cascading over her shoulders and down the length of her body. Maddie grabbed the bottle of her shampoo from its perch in the shower and squeezed a liberal amount into her palm before working it into her hair. Fragrant bubbles trailed down her back and over her face. She tilted her head back to rinse the soap from her hair until…

            “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, MADDIE COME QUICKLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Maddie made a mad dash out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the cabinet and wrapping it around her quickly as she padded down the stairs. Her heart was pounding quickly in her chest as she ran from the living room into the dining room and into the kitchen where she found Amilye.

            “Dear God Ams are you ok? Have we been burgled?!” Maddie was out of breath and she looked around at the room, taking in no noticeable differences. She was about to pass off Amilye’s shout as a simple reaction that normally occurred when Amilye saw a bug until she saw the look on her face. Maddie wasn’t sure whether it was a look of elation or despair as Amilye’s face was red and her eyes were glassy, on the verge of springing tears. Amilye was staring down at the table wide-eyed where the latest edition of the Daily Prophet lay as two eyes stared right back up at her. The two eyes staring back up at her were those of Sirius. Amilye’s burning eyes finally gave in and a tear came rolling down her cheek to land on the paper. It smudged the ink for a few seconds before correcting itself magically.

            “He’s escaped Maddie.” Maddie blinked, as she tried to process the words that had been emitted by her best friend. Sirius, she meant Sirius didn’t she? He had escaped from Azkaban? Wasn’t that supposed to be impossible? Maddie wiped some of the soap from her face and drew the towel tighter around her as she took a seat next to Amilye. She reached for the paper and looked at the headline as it read across the top, “Have You Seen This Wizard?” They both sat there rather at a loss for words, both staring at the paper unaware of what they were supposed to do next.

            “Dumbledore,” Maddie chirped up, “Dumbledore, he’ll know Ams. Well he’ll know something at least. Ams, Hogwarts! We can go and speak with him. As head of the Order he’s sure to know something.” Amilye snapped out of her revere.

            “Brilliant! Let’s go now!” Amilye grabbed Maddie’s arm and hoisted her out of her seat and the two of them immediately apparated to Hogsmeade. Maddie took one step and was shocked as she looked down at the mud that was squished between her toes. She let out a screech and began to laugh as she looked over at Amilye who held an equal expression on her face. They had been too wrapped up in the moment before they had apparated to realize that Amilye was still in her underwear and Maddie was still in her towel. They shared a moment of absurdity before apparating back to the house to get dressed and ready to head back to Hogsmeade.

 

            Amilye and Maddie walked through the sacred halls of Hogwarts, memories flowing through each of their minds. Maddie watched as her mind began to play tricks on her. Before her, she saw an image of years past as vivid as if it were happening just then. She saw the four of them Amilye, Sirius, herself and Remus walking down the hall towards her. She closed her eyes tightly and walked through the image as if it were smoke vanishing as she walked past it. They were on their way towards Professor Dumbledore’s office when they came across an old face, that of Professor McGonagall. Their old Transfiguration teacher came towards them with open arms.

            “Oh my, now here is a sight for sore eyes. Never did I imagine to find you two here again!” She took their hands into her own, giving them a good squeeze.

            “Yes, it’s just lovely to see you as well, but is Professor Dumbledore in? It’s quite imperative that we speak with him.” Amilye spoke with her jaw clenched tightly. She was in no mood for a chat. She only cared about finding out about Sirius. McGonagall seemed to understand and she smiled wearily at Amilye.

            “I’m afraid he isn’t in. He’s at the Ministry in regards to,” she paused and exchanged an all knowing look with Amilye, “yes well, you know of whom I speak I’m sure. I’m afraid if you’re looking for any kind of information regarding Mr. Black that you should go and speak with Severus.” Maddie’s nose crinkled from the mention of his name, and Amilye looked at Professor McGonagall questioningly.

            “Severus? Severus Snape? What is he doing here?”

            “Why, my dear, He’s a teacher. He’s taken up the position of Potions master and head of Slytherin house.” Maddie and Amilye simultaneously looked at each other in utter shock and disbelief before they began to giggle.

            “Yes well, I believe we’ll have to do just that.” Maddie could hardly answer without laughing. Professor McGonagall looked at them disapprovingly but with understanding and she too began to smile a bit before she caught herself.

            “Do well not to upset him…too much.” Amilye and Maddie nodded as they headed off to the dungeon. “Oh, Miss Hourglass there’s something else you should know about…” Professor McGonagall called out to Maddie but it was too late, she was already too far ahead to hear. “There is someone else here you might be interested in seeing.” Professor McGonagall’s face clouded with an expression of worry and pity as she watched the two former Slytherins disappear down the hall.

 

            The dungeon Potions room was bustling with the low sound of whispers that were hanging in the air. All of the students were eyeing Maddie and Amilye as they sat at the front of the room behind Snape’s desk waiting for him to arrive. Amilye drummed her fingers on the desk and Maddie began to snoop through a stack of scrolls lying near the edge. The back door of the classroom flung open and Maddie’s hand knocked over the scrolls causing them to scatter all across the floor. Severus stopped lifeless in his tracks and stared uncomprehendingly ahead of him as Maddie gave him a sympathetic look of apology.

            “Ms. Hourglass, Ms. Hawkens…what a…pleasant…surprise.” Severus walked the rest of the distance to his desk and picked up the scrolls from the floor and sat them back where they were intended to be. Maddie and Amilye stood up and moved out of the way so Severus could take his seat at his desk. He lowered his voice and spoke quietly so as not to alert the students. “I’m sure you are here in regards to…”

            “Yes, Severus we are.” Amilye interrupted him. Severus simply nodded and took a book out from one of the drawers in his wide desk.

            “I’m sorry but I have a class to teach. You may stay if you like and speak to me afterwards.” He took out a quill and began to mark down attendance, calling out each of the student’s names. Maddie and Amilye were quite shocked to hear him call the name of Draco Malfoy, whom they assumed could be none other than the horrid offspring of Lucius. “Harry Potter…” Amilye’s breathe caught in her chest and Maddie instantaneously gasped. Their eyes searched across the room until they came in contact with those green eyes, so like those of his mother’s. Amilye gripped the edge of the desk tightly and clenched her jaw as she spoke to Maddie.

            “It’s him! It’s that good for nothing useless, waste of existence Potter! Maddie he’s the reason Sirius was in prison!! If it wasn’t for that damned kid…” Maddie clasped a hand over Amilye’s mouth and looked about the room, grateful that no one had heard her.

            “Shh…Amilye don’t cause a scene.” She grabbed her arm and pulled her up. “Thank you Severus, but I think we’ll be leaving now. We’ll just come back when Dumbledore is in and get some answers from him.” Severus grumbled and waved his hand dismissing them. Maddie pushed Amilye out of the room and slammed the door behind her. “Ams, it’s not Harry’s fault.” Amilye pouted and crossed her arms, leaning up against the wall.

            “Of course it is. It has to be someone’s fault and I blame that little brat.”

            “That little brat is Sirius’s Godson! If Sirius is able to remain out of Azkaban, that little brat is his responsibility which makes him your responsibility too! So, get used to him!” Amilye kept her chin up and looked away from Maddie.

            “Whatever.” Maddie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as well.

            “Oh, why do you have to be so damn stubborn? You’re a royal pain in my ass you know that?” Amilye’s mouth cracked into a smile and she looked down at Maddie.

            “Thank you Maddie, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said.” Amilye’s words dripped with sarcasm and she smiled widely. Maddie shook her head in defeat and let out a sigh.

            “Well then, what shall we do? Shall we wait around for Dumbledore, or head back to Hogsmeade and go home? Perhaps we could…Ams why are you looking at me so funny?” Amilye’s eyes had gone wide and had wandered from Maddie’s face to the hallway. She looked back at Maddie and took a nervous breath.

            “Maddie it’s…” Maddie arched her eyebrow at her friend.

            “It’s what Amilye? What the hell are you going on……about.” Maddie turned to see what Amilye had been looking at and her eyes found a most unforeseen figure walking undecidedly towards her.  Closer and closer he came, his steps uneven and stiff. The bounce in his step, that vivacity, that spark of youth seemed to have melted away. He certainly looked older, his robes were tattered and he looked very thin. He caught her gaze in those amber eyes of his when he was only feet away. Those soft easy-to-read eyes that she had longed to see for so long were staring back at her intent green eyes. Remus was standing right in front of her. Maddie promptly passed out.

 


	13. The Matter at Hand

            Maddie’s eyes fluttered open uneasily. She looked to the high vaulted ceiling that loomed high above her and felt a strange sense of familiarity. In a few moments it dawned on her that she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Things were still a bit fuzzy. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she had managed to end up here. She came with Amilye to see Dumbledore and he wasn’t in. They went to see Severus and he was teaching a class. Then they had been in the hallway and…Remus. Maddie opened her eyes and turned her head that was resting comfortably on a pillow to the left. There he was, sitting in a chair at her side with his arms resting on his knees and his head resting in his hands. Maddie began to sit up with a bit of trouble, causing Remus to stir. He instinctively reached towards her to help her sit up but Maddie flinched away from him.

            “Don’t touch me.” She pushed the blanket down from her legs and scooted to the edge, swinging them over the side. She was sitting face-to-face with him. Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes clenched tightly and began to trickle hot tears. She let out a gut wrenching sob and opened her eyes wiping them harshly. She shook her head angrily and raised her hand up and slapped Remus hard across the face. The shrill sound echoed through the hospital wing. Remus looked down at his feet, closing his eyes in pain. “How could you? How did you do it? You abandoned me. Where did you go, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me?” Maddie spit the words out with such anger and hurt that Remus flinched with every syllable. He couldn’t look at her. He simply kept his eyes lowered to the ground. He wanted to let her dish out all of the things she surely had been longing to say to him for the past 13 years. He certainly deserved it. “I don’t understand Remus! Why? Do you have any idea what you’ve put me through? I thought you’d been killed. I thought I’d lost you. Why didn’t you tell me Remus? Nobody told me anything! No one had any answers for me Remus! No matter how many times I asked them. Do you have any idea how much my heart hurts?” Maddie burst into sobs, unable to continue talking. Her hands covered her eyes and she cried so violently that she began to shake. Remus couldn’t bear to see Maddie in such pain. It made him almost ill to imagine the harm that he had caused her. He reached out an uncertain hand and placed it on her knee. Maddie’s crying ceased and her hands fell away from her eyes to stare down at the familiar hand. Her unsteady hand crept down to cover the one on her knee and she ran her fingers over the weathered top of Remus’s hand. She couldn’t refuse to give in to it any longer. No matter the pain, betrayal, and anger, it was still Remus. She slid off the edge of the bed and fell to the ground. She pounced forwards and clutched onto his legs resting her head on his knees. Remus’s eyes went wide and he sat unmoving as he felt her tiny arms hold his legs tightly. His hands went to the sides of her head and he began to caress her soft hair absently. He reached his hand around to her face and brought her chin up so that she was looking at him once again.

            “I couldn’t Maddie, there was nothing I could do. I couldn’t tell anyone, and then…James and Lily…and Sirius…I just couldn’t…I had to get away.” The tears were streaming freely from his eyes and they broke Maddie’s heart. There were still so many things that she knew she didn’t understand about that Halloween night so many years ago. At least one of her questions was finally answered. Remus was here with her, finally. Remus ushered her off of the ground and Maddie slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly as if she would never let go. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and they sat there enveloped in a tight embrace for what seemed like forever. He inhaled her familiar smell and kissed the side of her neck. Maddie could do nothing more than to just cry on his shoulder. Amilye and Professor Dumbledore watched them from the doorway. Amilye exchanged a smile with the Professor. Amilye cleared her throat rather loudly, causing Remus and Maddie to break apart and stare at her loathingly. Amilye looked at them sheepishly in apology.

            “Yeah well, sorry to sound selfish but there are other things we kind of need to attend to.” Amilye nodded towards Dumbledore. Remus helped Maddie up and the two of them walked towards Amilye and Dumbledore. Maddie and Amilye headed out of the hospital wing towards Dumbledore’s office and bid Remus farewell for he still had classes to teach.

 

            Maddie and Amilye sat apprehensively in front of Professor Dumbledore’s desk in his circular office. Amilye ran her hands over the smooth wood. She could have sworn that the desk had shrunken over the years. She remembered being on this side of the desk, being questioned about some great quarrel that had occurred most likely between her and Lily Evans when they were younger. The giant desk had seemed so enormous and so ominous then. She felt like a child again. She smiled up at the portrait of Phineas as he waved at her. “Hello, my dear, it’s good to see you again.” Amilye nodded in agreement. Dumbledore offered them some tea but both of the girls refused. Maddie simply nodded, but Amilye cast him an impatient glare.

            “Albus, I’m not here for tea. I want answers and I want them now and don’t you dare try and hide things from me. I’ve waited too long for this.” Maddie was shocked at Amilye’s sharp comment. Maddie stared at Dumbledore’s blank face awaiting his reaction.

            “Ms. Hawkens, please understand something. I can tell you nothing more than I know which alas consists of dreadfully little. Consider me when I tell you that I want nothing more than to tell you what you want to hear. However, I cannot do that. Sirius is not safe. The Ministry is looking for him and he will most likely be found. I do not know of his whereabouts. He has not contacted me or anyone else that I am aware of. I can tell you this though Ms. Hawkens. Sirius has been here at Hogwarts.”

            “What?!?! You said he didn’t contact you, you lying old crony!!!!!” Maddie smacked Amilye’s knee but recoiled when Amilye shot her a glare. “That was my knee thank you very much.” Amilye grumbled before turning back to Dumbledore. “When was he here? What was he doing?” Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands over his beard.

            “He appeared to be trying to kill one of our students in his sleep. He also did quite the job of shredding up the portrait hole to Gryffindor Tower.” Amilye scoffed a bit.

            “So, he was here which means that he’s got to be relatively close.” Maddie could see the gears turning all around in Amilye’s brain. Amilye turned to Maddie. “In the forest maybe? Do you think he would risk it? No.” Amilye grew silent again as she grew lost in thought. Maddie leaned forward in her chair and spoke quietly.

            “Professor, what do you think the Ministry will do to him, when they find him?”

            “If they find him, if!” Amilye added in quickly. Dumbledore let out a sigh that reverberated with sorrow.

            “I’m not entirely sure. If in the event that he is captured I will do all that I can to delay any drastic measures the Ministry might be persuaded to take.” Maddie nodded.

            “I’ve got it!!!!! Wait, no that definitely wouldn’t work…definitely wouldn’t work.” Amilye slumped back in her chair, her shoulders stooped. “So, what am I supposed to do now? Just sit around till they catch him and decided to kill him or throw him back in Azkaban? I can’t just sit here Albus, not when I know that he’s out there somewhere.” Amilye glanced at the window fondly and rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand.

            “My dear I’m afraid that is all that you can do. If Sirius was clever enough to escape from Azkaban then I am sure that he will be able to thwart the Ministry for at least a substantial amount of time. You must promise me one thing though Ms. Hawkens.” Amilye arched an arrogant eyebrow.

            “What’s that?”  
            “If he ever contacts you, you must tell me.” Amilye’s body tensed up and she paused for what seemed like a perpetually unending moment in Madeleine’s mind before she opened her mouth and strained out an answer.

            “Fine.” Dumbledore smiled weakly and stood up from his desk.

            “If you’ll excuse me, I have things that need tending to. Madeleine, I’m sure that we’ll be seeing a great deal of you around the castle more regularly, yes?” Maddie’s face turned a faint red as she looked down timidly.

            “If it isn’t a problem Professor, yes, I would like to visit Remus as often as I can.” Dumbledore nodded merrily.

            “It is not a problem at all Ms. Hourglass. I assume your presence here will go unnoticed. As long as you do not disrupt the students or the staff, everything will be fine.” Maddie nodded and stood up. She reached out and shook Dumbledore’s smooth old hand, but Amilye headed swiftly for the door. Amilye swung it open and sashayed out into the hallway without so much as a backwards glance. Maddie smiled apologetically at Professor Dumbledore who nodded at her in understanding.

 

 


	14. A Sudden Discovery

            For the first time since Maddie had discovered that Remus was at Hogwarts she was going back to visit him. Both of their schedules had finally cleared up. Maddie had a week’s vacation off from the hospital and tonight was the full moon. Maddie had agreed to come and take care of Moony. She never minded taking care of him as long as he behaved. Maddie emerged from underneath the Whomping Willow and walked towards the school. She walked cautiously, eyeing the dementors that were hovering near by. They were there for Sirius. She glanced around the grounds wondering exactly where Sirius was. Was he just beyond those trees deep in the forest? It was hard not to feel like you were being watched knowing that there was an escaped convict on the loose. Maddie avoided looking straight at the dementors in front of the entrance doors. She hurried inside and headed towards Remus’s office. She luckily went unnoticed through the empty classroom, but hesitated for a moment before knocking on the solid wood door.

            “Come In!” Remus called from inside and Maddie entered. She took one glance around the room and a broad smile crossed her face. Remus sat behind his desk looking a little worse-for-wear, but spread before him were glasses, plates, and a basket that no doubt contained food. Remus stood up immediately and pulled out a nearby chair for Maddie. Instead of taking her seat Maddie crossed the distance between them wrapping her arms around his neck.

            “Remus…” she sighed with delight as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She curled her fingers into his hair and turned her face into his neck. “I’ve been waiting to kiss you like that for 13 years.”

            “Mmmm…” Remus mumbled as he ran his hands over her back. “I had the house elves fix us some dinner,” he motioned towards the basket, “it’s nothing special just some sandwiches, cake, and a bottle of wine.” Maddie shook her head in disagreement.

            “No, it’s perfect Remus. I don’t need impressing anymore, you’ve already got me.” Remus ruffled his hair and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Maddie smiled. There was still a little bit of the boy she fell in love with inside this worn and torn man. She looked again around the small office and saw to her delight the old phonograph that she recognized. “Remus, do you still carry this old thing around?” Remus walked over to it and placed the needle on the record and the sound of old 1920’s music filled the little room. Remus stretched out his hand towards Maddie and she giggled happily as she was swept into his arms, one hand holding hers the other around her waist.

            “Dance with me Maddie.” He kissed her cheek as they moved with the music.

            “You always loved this music.” He gave Maddie a spin and moved her into a dip peering down at her.

            “You always loved to dance.” He brought her back up and proceeded to dance her around the room. 

           

            They had enjoyed their dinner, wading in and out of light conversation. They talked about Amilye, and Maddie’s work at the hospital. Remus was taking a bite of his cake when Maddie tentatively brought up the situation that Remus was no doubt trying to avoid.

            “Remus, will you tell me about what happened?” The lump of cake in Remus’s throat seemed to be stuck all of a sudden. He let out a cough and took another drink of his wine. Recovered, he let out a sigh and gazed fondly at Maddie. She was right. She deserved answers.

            “Where shall I start?” Maddie shrugged her shoulders.

            “How about…the night you left?” Remus nodded and once again ran his hands through his hair.

            “Let me see,” he paused to think trying to remember the night he had spent so long trying to forget. “I left the house and went straight to the Hog’s Head where the rest of the Order was gathering. The alarm had sounded. So, we all knew something had gone wrong. When everyone had arrived Dumbledore had told us James and Lily had been killed. I remember not seeing Sirius at the meeting, but no one else seemed to know where he was either. Then it hit me. Before long Dumbledore was telling us about what had happened with Sirius. I was glad Harry was alright. Dumbledore said he was going to be taken to his Aunt and Uncle’s house for safe keeping. I couldn’t believe that my best friend could betray all of us like that. Sirius loved James, and James had trusted Sirius with everything. Then…we found out about Peter and I was just so angry and confused. I just left the meeting. I walked out and didn’t say a word to anyone. Then I simply drifted I guess. I hid away from anyone and everyone. I wish there was more to it and I wish I could do more than say that I’m sorry…”

            “No, Remus I know. It’s ok. You don’t have to apologize anymore. Sirius didn’t say anything to you? You didn’t talk to him before?” Remus shook his head solemnly no. “I can’t believe it! He didn’t say anything to Amilye either. He had gone over to her house early Halloween morning. I guess he proposed to her though. Amilye didn’t get a chance to think it over before he was gone…she never answered him.” Remus’s eyes clouded and his heart ached thinking of the younger boy Sirius had once been. Young and carefree and not locked away in prison. Maddie slipped off her heels and rested her feet on his knees. She smiled weakly and decided it was time to change the subject. “How’s Harry? Amilye and I saw him briefly the other day when we went to speak to Severus. I didn’t get the chance to talk to him though.” Remus perked up.

            “He’s wonderful! Maddie he’s so much like James, you wouldn’t believe it. He’s alright in his school work…but you should see him at Quidditch! Almost as good as his old man! Oh, and look what he managed to get his hands on!” Remus reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a rather shabby looking piece of parchment. Maddie gasped in surprise.

            “Is that what I think it is?” Remus took out his wand and spoke.

            “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The piece of parchment came to life before them, revealing a map of Hogwarts. The tiny dots of people littering the grounds and the school moved this way and that. “Let’s have a look shall we? I imagine Harry, Ron and Hermione have managed to steal down to see Hagrid. The Ministry is having one of his hippogriffs executed. It’s only Lucius Malfoy’s sway that’s gotten it done. His son, Draco…the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree with that kid he’s a horrible little git…” Remus’s sentence died off. He was staring intently at the map. Maddie peered down and to her surprise she discovered what Remus was gawking at. There was Harry, Ron and Hermione as expected but next to Ron was a dot astoundingly labeled Peter Pettigrew. Maddie shook her head…but that was impossible! Peter was dead. Maddie had attended his funeral. Then another dot came in to view moving rather quickly towards them. It was labeled Sirius Black. For a moment they both sat there taken aback. Remus sprang to his feet. “I’m going after them! Go tell Dumbledore!”

            “Remus, but it’s impossible! What could it…how could it?” Remus shook his head frantically.

            “This map doesn’t tell lies Maddie. We made sure of that.” Maddie nodded resolutely, trusting Remus. She glanced at the map to find Dumbledore before they both ran off in opposite directions, leaving the map on Remus’s desk.

 

            Maddie ran as fast as she could towards Hagrid’s cabin and banged furiously on the door. To her surprise, Dumbledore, not Hagrid answered. He smiled warmly and ushered her inside. Immediately, Maddie burst into explanation her words gushing out at a hundred miles a minute. Dumbledore sat at Hagrid’s mammoth table serenely sipping his brandy. When Maddie finished, completely out of breath she stared at Dumbledore who seemed far more at ease than Maddie thought necessary for this situation.

            “Albus…! What do we do?” He reached up and took her hand. His hands were warm and comforting.

            “It’s all under control. Ms. Hourglass I suggest that you retrieve Ms. Hawkens and bring her here as quickly as possible. You haven’t much time.” Maddie screamed in frustration.

            “TIME FOR WHAT!?”

             “For Amilye to see Sirius, unless you’d like to join Hagrid and I. We’re having a nice chat and a little brandy.” Maddie stared at him flabbergasted.

            “No, I don’t want a drink! I don’t understand, but I’ll do it. Once she gets here where will we find Sirius?”

            “He will be in Professor Flitwick’s office on the seventh floor. You’ll only have a few moments before he leaves with Buckbeak.” If Maddie thought she was confused she was now hopelessly perplexed. Wasn’t Buckbeak the hippogriff Remus said was to be executed? She took off at a run for the school and the passage to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade so she could apparate immediately to Amilye.

                  

            Sirius paced around Professor Flitwick’s office impatiently. There had to be some way to get out of here. He wasn’t going to give up now. He had let Peter escape but he wasn’t going to let himself get caught again. He froze in his movements as he heard two sets of footsteps racing down the hall. Then, he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. He heard Amilye’s voice.

            “Maddie you ninny, damn it hurry up!” Out in the hallway Amilye had run ahead of Maddie down the hallway and was standing in front of the door to Flitwick’s office. Maddie was trailing behind.

            “Your legs are longer…you know that’s not my fault.” Maddie peered up at Amilye and smiled. Amilye whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door.

            “ _Alohamora_!” There was a soft clicking noise and Amilye stared down at the handle. Maddie looked at Amilye questioningly.

            “Hurry up and get in there. What are you waiting for? You don’t have much time...go Ams.” Maddie nudged Amilye in the side before she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, taking her place as watch incase someone came.

            “I’m scared Maddie.”

            “I know.” Maddie reached out and squeezed Amilye’s arm. Amilye took a deep breath and gripped the handle of the door, pushing it open. There standing in the middle of the room, just as expected was Sirius. Amilye closed the door behind her and stood there in silence just staring at him. He looked so different. He was not at all like she had remembered him. He looked so old. He was certainly a shell of the person she had once fallen in love with. Azkaban had certainly taken its toll on him. His once shiny and beautiful hair was now ratty, dull, and graying. His once bright skin was pale and stretched tight across his sunken face. Amilye was delighted to see though, that in that face there was still a pair of bright blue eyes that shimmered as he looked at her. The tension in the room steadily grew and Sirius knew that he had to break the silence.

            "Hello, Lye." There was a long pause before Amilye spoke with great hesitation.

            "Sirius, How…um…how are you?"

            "Not particularly well, thank you for asking."

            “Be serious for once, this isn’t a time for joking.” Amilye hissed.

            “I am, _Sirius_.” He replied, as a sardonically patronizing grin spread across his tired face.

            “I’m serious!” Amilye yelled at him.

            “No, I’m _Sirius_.” He replied coolly. Amilye growled in frustration at him, before she practically marched over to Flitwick’s desk and sat down on top of it rather forcefully. Sirius watched her every movement. He had almost forgotten how unbelievably beautiful she was. Her golden hair shimmered in the moonlight that was seeping in through the windows. Her bright blue eyes were flashing with emotion as she glared at him. Her porcelain skin glowed smooth and pale, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. There weren’t enough words that Sirius could put to explain her. There was no way to explain her existence. There were no words in any language that could convey her beauty, her spirit, or her soul. "Amilye," Sirius whispered as he took a step towards her. Amilye looked at Sirius and it seemed that her anger had already melted away.

            "For Merlin’s sake…Sirius…" she said, it came out as a sob and her expression clouded as she began to cry.

            "No, don't. Please Lye." Sirius spoke harshly and he regretted it when he saw the confusion in Amilye’s eyes.

            "Sirius, tell me you didn't do it." The words struck his heart like stone, and it took all his strength to not fall on his knees. He wanted to scream his innocence and take her in his arms and beg forgiveness, but he couldn’t. Remus knew, Harry knew…in time Amilye would know as well. He simply kept a sense of calmness about him and took a seat on the edge of a desk near her.

            “I didn’t kill Peter. I didn’t reveal to Voldemort where Lily, James, and Harry were. I’ve never been a Death Eater. I’m innocent.” He said it with such a lack of emotion that Amilye wasn’t sure if he was indeed telling the truth or if he was still lying. Amilye rushed to Sirius’s side and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him ever-so-tightly.

            “Then why, Sirius? How? I don’t understand,” she sobbed into his shoulder and pulled back to caress his face, “I never believed it, I never will Sirius.” Sirius could have died right then. To hear her say those words and to feel her hand against his face again was all he needed. If he was going to die in a matter of minutes, so be it. Nothing else mattered. He had Amilye. Besides knowing that he was innocent, the only other thing keeping him going all these years was his memory of her. He kissed her hand as it darted across his lips and Amilye shuddered in response.

            “I love you Amilye. I’m sorry things didn’t work out the way I promised you they would.” Amilye shook her head fitfully.

            “No, everything will be fine. It’ll all be ok. I know it will.” She whimpered as she searched for his hand and held it tight within her own. Amilye nudged him playfully with her shoulder. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his and looked deep into his eyes. Amilye let out a reserved little laugh and closed her eyes. “I should probably go.” She placed a soft kiss upon his cracked, dry lips. Sirius kissed Amilye back with such a passion, and such love that it brought a tear to his eye. Sirius drew away reluctantly and smiled as he saw that Amilye still had her eyes closed. “I’ve got to go.” Sirius simply nodded his head and watched as Amilye stood up and headed for the door. Amilye knocked on the door and it soon opened and Maddie came inside. Sirius smiled widely and took a few quick strides as he walked over to Maddie and gave her a hug.

            “Madeleine you know that Remus is…”

            “Yes, I know. It’s good to see you Sirius, sorry but we’ve got to go, I think you’ll have some visitors here in a moment,” Maddie noted the frightened expression on Sirius’s face and she let out a little laugh, “No, no…at the window. Don’t worry. Dumbledore has everything under his control, as usual.” Maddie grabbed Amilye’s arm and pulled her towards the door. “I’ll take good care of her until we get you back to do the job.” Sirius nodded.

            “Thank you.” Amilye blew him a kiss and she turned with Maddie and left. Sirius walked over and took a seat in a chair by the window and a few moments later, sure enough there was a sharp tap at the window.

 


	15. Vacation All I Ever Wanted

            Their tiny little cottage was full again. It was nearly sundown on a surprisingly chilly summer night and it was the first full moon since everyone was back in the house. It had been nearly three weeks since they’d arrived back home. Maddie and Amilye had two more people living with them. The awareness kept striking them, as though the journey from one tiny room to the next could make them forget. An extra cup in the sink, a rumpled blanket on the couch, scuffed boots in the corner. It was enough to make you stop, to pause and look twice and smile. Sometimes, like now, Maddie would look up and see Remus staring at her from where he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Or when Amilye would groggily stumble down the stairs and into the kitchen and see that messy dark head bent over the toaster, and she would think, Sirius is fixing toast. Remus winced as he took a few steps towards Maddie. She looked at her watch and eyed Remus carefully.

            “You better hurry up or it’ll be too late before you get downstairs. You took your potion earlier today didn’t you?” Remus nodded as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

            “Yes, I just wanted to say goodnight.” Maddie squeezed his hand gently feeling the warmth of his skin…his temperature was rising. It was definitely getting close.

            “I’ll seal the hallway door after you’ve gone down.” Remus turned and headed towards the door at the back of the stairs, heading for the basement. He had arranged a room in the basement where he could lock himself up, just in case. With his hand on the doorknob he pulled it open. He trudged down the stairs into the damp basement. To the right of the stairs were two doors. One door lead to a utility room with a laundry machine and a dryer, the other door lead to a pantry full of canned vegetables, other foods, and all of Maddie’s potion ingredients. To the left of the stairs was a single door. That door lead to his room. The inside of the room was dark and musty, no windows. The room was relatively barren save for a torn up old couch and rug. He walked inside, not thinking to close the door quite yet as he began to unbutton his shirt. As he was beginning to remove his pants he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A blur of black hair came towards him in a rush.

            “Hey it’s about time isn’t it? Where are we headed?” Remus cocked an eyebrow at Sirius.

            “We?”

            “Of course we, Moony and Padfoot together again!” Remus let out a grumble of protest. Sirius looked around the dismal room and eyed Remus cautiously.

            “You can’t be serious. This is where you go? Remus this is almost worse than the Shack.” Sirius skipped over and leapt onto the couch.

            “What did you expect, marble floors and silk curtains?” Sirius gave Remus a sympathetic look.

            “You know what I mean. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. This room is filthy, you deserve better than that.”

            “I guess…”

            “No, you do. Does Maddie know the state of this room?”

            “Not exactly, but…”

            “See, this is ridiculous. Come on Remus, let me stay with you.”

            “I’m used to doing this alone. After you killed,” Remus caught himself not realizing what he was about to say. It was still going to take a little getting used to, knowing that Sirius was innocent, “after you went to Azkaban. I was alone. I was alone when I was younger. I was alone after we left school. It’s not something I can’t handle.”

            “It’s not that I think you can’t handle it. You know that. You just shouldn’t be alone if you don’t have to be. I’m here for you. You’re my best friend Remus. I want to help you.” Sirius clapped his shoulder. “I know you missed Padfoot. I can see it in your eyes.”  Sirius was grinning widely. He hadn’t changed a bit, thought Remus. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, nodding his head in agreement.

            “That’s more like it!” Sirius looked around once more. A devious look spread across his face and his eyes flashed with excitement.

            “Remus, let’s go outside. It’ll be better. Give Moony some fresh air for once. There isn’t anyone around for miles right?”

            “No…no way Sirius. I’m not risking it. You don’t understand.”

            “Of course I understand, I remember Moony. How could I ever forget?”

            “It isn’t the same.”

            “We were always outside at school. We were at a school Remus, with tons of students. This cottage is out in the middle of nowhere. You aren’t going to hurt anyone.”

            “It’s not that, it’s just different.”

            “How is it different? Is the change different? Do you sprout new arms…?” Remus growled and slammed the door shut in anger.

            “You don’t know! You’ve been shut up in a cell somewhere! You weren’t here you have no idea what I’ve been through!” Sirius raised his hand in surrender. Maddie’s voice could be heard upstairs asking if something was wrong.

            “Alright Remus, I don’t know. You’re right, but I’m here now. You don’t have to be alone. You know I would have given anything to be with you. To tell you the truth, to be there for you after James and Lily…”

            “This isn’t the time Sirius.”

            “No, I have to get this out…”

            “SIRIUS…” He yelled as a wave of pain spread over him. His skin was prickling all over. Remus wobbled from side to side a bit almost losing his balance. Sirius wrapped Remus’s arm around his shoulder and helped him stand.

            “Come on Remus, I promise I won’t let anything happen.”

            “Ok… whatever I don’t care, but we have to hurry. Maddie will through a fit if I get loose in the house.” Sirius let out a hearty laugh as he helped his friend upstairs and out the front door. Almost as soon as they left the house Remus collapsed on the ground outside. His spine lengthened his nails grew. It was the most painful thing imaginable even with the potion. In a matter of moments Moony stood on the front lawn growling cautiously at a now transformed Padfoot. Padfoot edged towards him, hoping against all hopes that Moony would remember him. Moony circled around him sniffing him. Sirius counted, it took 4 seconds for Moony to recognize him before he reared up pawing at him. Padfoot barked happily and jumped around Moony playfully. Moony turned around in a circle eyeing his surroundings before he headed off in a dead run for the woods nearby. Padfoot chased after him nipping at Moony’s heels keeping his attention as they ran through the forest. Free at last.

           

            In the morning Padfoot awoke curled up in the hollow of a tree he searched around him, sniffing the air. Where had Moony gone? He stretched, pawing at the soft ground before taking off to find him. Not too far away Padfoot found a very naked Remus Lupin lying next to a fallen down tree. Padfoot transfigured and Sirius took off his shirt laying it on top of Remus. Sirius bent down and examined Remus. He was rather dirty, with several cuts and a few bruises here and there. The worst of all was a great gash on his foot. Maddie wasn’t going to be too happy with this. Sirius tugged on Remus’s ear trying to wake him. Without difficulty Remus came to, immediately clutching at what he assumed to be was his naked…well. He nodded thankfully at Sirius as he stood up, with a bit of difficulty and tied the shirt around his waist. Remus turned his neck at an angle, causing it to pop. He did this in several places with his shoulders, his back and his ankles.

            “I’m far too old for all that running around anymore Sirius.”

            “Are you kidding I could hardly keep up with you!”

            “Yeah, well.” Remus felt a little self assured. Sirius was always the stronger and faster one. Seems that a few years locked behind bars had weakened him a bit, “I could still use a vacation.”

            “Did you say a vacation?” A spark of genius hit Sirius as he smiled that ever familiar grin that Remus was more than welcome to see again in his friends face.

 

            Everything was perfect. Sirius hadn’t lied to her after all. Well, he was still an escaped convict, but at least he had escaped and wasn’t in Azkaban. Amilye couldn’t complain. She dug her perfectly manicured toes into the warm white sand as she listened to the soft waves of the clear blue green ocean. She looked to her right and smiled at Sirius who was sipping from his drink with the tiny umbrella in it. She then turned to her left and saw Maddie who was turned to her own left, speaking candidly with Remus. Amilye stretched and reached for the bottle of sun tan oil sitting on the small table next to her. These past few months in Brazil had given them all a nice tan. Amilye was slathering on some of the coconut scented oil when a snowy white owl came fluttering down in the sand between her and Sirius. The owl gave a little hoot and pranced around in the sand trying to get Sirius’s attention. Sirius grinned, peering out from under his sunglasses before stroking the owl gently.

            “Afternoon Hedwig! Do you have a letter for me?” Hedwig hooted happily and extended her leg to Sirius. “You can fly on up to the house and get a drink of water. We have Maddie’s owl Agamemnon here with us.” Hedwig quickly flew off into the white-washed bungalow on the beach behind them. Sirius unfolded the parchment and read the letter, his face becoming increasingly solemn. He shook his head and passed the letter down the line for everyone to read. Sirius stood up and began pacing in front of Amilye’s lounge chair. With every step he was tossing sand up onto her. Amilye glared at him angrily and swiped the sand off quickly. Remus stood up and moved to head towards the house.

            “I’ll go and get some parchment for you Sirius.” Sirius threw his sunglasses down into the sand and called back as he went inside.

            “No…I’ll get it.” Amilye turned around in her chair and watched Sirius as he scribbled away at the desk near the open door. She removed her sunglasses and got up to sit with Maddie. Remus reread the letter several times before he joined Sirius inside. Amilye rested her head on Maddie’s shoulder.

            “I’ll bet this means that vacation is over…damn owl.” Maddie touched Amilye’s knee comfortingly but withdrew quickly.

            “Oops…sorry love.” Amilye scowled. She had a weird thing about people touching her knees. Amilye smiled though, letting out only a small grumble of protest. These past few months had been the best of her life. After the school year had ended Remus and Maddie had joined them here in Brazil. The four of them had traveled down here to the Amazon a few weeks after the incident at the school. It was like old times with the four of them together again. They were in paradise with nothing to do but lounge around on the beach all day. Everything had remained peaceful and quiet until they had started getting regular owls from Dumbledore. He had sent news of Bertha Jorkins, The Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Mad-Eye…and now Harry had sent this letter to Sirius. Things were getting suspicious again in the magical world. Remus came back outside and kneeled down beside the two girls.

            “We should go inside and start packing things up. Sirius wants to be back in England by tomorrow night. He wrote back to Harry and Dumbledore already.” Remus helped Maddie up and the two of them disappeared into the house. Amilye felt like she was going to cry. She was with the people she loved the most, and she would be damned if it was going to be over because of that stupid little boy. She stormed off towards the house.

            “SIRIUS BLACK!” Sirius’s jaw dropped and he froze in the doorway dropping the ink bottle he was holding. He jumped out of the way of the splattering ink and ferreted around before running a hand through his once again shiny hair.

            “Yes?” He asked cautiously.

            “Why are we going all the way back to England just because the squirt has a headache?” Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

            “Amilye he’s not a squirt, he’s getting rather tall! It’s not just a headache either. He’s my godson Amilye, my responsibility. Things have been acting up all summer and this could be a good indication of things to come. I have to be there.” Amilye had her hand on her hip, staring up at the ceiling…trying not to cry. Sirius sensed this and inched closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist. Amilye clutched onto him tightly her head resting on his shoulder.

            “I just got you back Sirius.” He ran his hands over her smooth tanned back.

            “Shh…it’s okay baby. I know Lye. I’m not going straight away. We’ll go back to Remus and Maddie’s for a little while until Dumbledore figures things out. Hopefully I’ll be able to stay somewhere in Hogsmeade so I can be close by. Lye you can visit me there anytime you want to. It’ll be ok.” Amilye regretfully nodded in agreement. She knew she had no strong argument to defend her cause. She also knew that nothing could change Sirius’s mind. If it had to do with Harry…there was no way around it. Sirius kissed her on the cheek and cupped her face in his hands. “That’s my girl. I’ll be up to help pack in a moment. I’m gonna clean up this mess.” She nodded again as Sirius went to work at cleaning up the inky mess all over the floor. Amilye trudged up the stairs to their tiny little room.

            “Anything you say Sirius.” She entered their room and crawled onto the bed curling up and pulling a soft white blanket over her. Looking around the room she reminisced about the past month. She was so grateful for the time she had gotten to spend with Sirius. Now…that would all be over. Soon she’d be alone again…alone.


	16. When The Walls Come Tumbling Down

            When Amilye Hawkens’s shoes made contact with the stone floor of Number Twelve Grimmauld place, she didn’t notice the people in it. She didn’t hear Alastor Moody hobble up from behind her. She didn’t notice the countless other members of the Order that she didn’t recognize. Maddie was busily running back and forth from the cupboard, fetching things to tend to everyone’s wounds. After Maddie had finished with Arthur she turned to Remus, wand ready. Remus was sitting at the head of the kitchen table. His elbows were on his knees, his face rested in his hands. Maddie’s little face crinkled up as the tears fought their way past her normally happy eyes. She took a shallow breath and shook her head a little before she proceeded on to helping Kingsley.  Amilye walked around the room until she came to an empty chair that was pulled out from the table. She looked down at the table and it wasn’t until she wondered why Sirius had left his mug of tea half full and cold on the kitchen table that the realization shot through her body like poison.

            It was then that Amilye Hawkens fell to her knees, because the sound of all of the things that were going on hurt her ears. Maddie was asking question about what spell had hit who and it was driving her mad. The pain that met her legs was nothing compared to that of the searing bolt of anguish that drove violently through her heart. Her head collided with a leg of the long, wooden table, and she squeezed her eyes shut because the kitchen light was far too bright. There were hands on her shoulders, and she detested them, willed them to leave for their roughness. There was commotion and there were voices. There were footsteps, far too frantic for the still morning. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and tickled her neck as it dribbled down her shirt, droplets clinging to her jaw.

            “Are you sure those were the only- AMILYE!” Maddie screamed as she lunged forward to try and catch her.

            “Arthur, get a blanket!” Molly Weasley shouted for her husband.

            “If you could just prop her head up...” Maddie commanded. Amilye was screaming inside. Her insides churned with the weight of lead. She shivered violently when the thick cotton was draped over her frame, when the blood rushed from her head as she was forced to sit upright, her neck lolling backward against worn, splintered cabinets.

            “What’s gotten into her?” Molly asked inquisitively.

            “It’s Sirius, Molly, he…” _No!_ Amilye wanted to shriek. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._ She didn’t want what she had been told to be confirmed, didn’t want what Remus had told her to be the truth, didn’t want to admit that he was gone. She opened her eyes. Maddie was crouching next to her, running a damp cloth across her forehead, and Kingsley stood nearby, arms crossed, watching with mild concern. Molly was sobbing; Arthur was comforting her, looking anxiously toward the fireplace. Moody sat with a bloody rag to his head, and Mundungus stood uncharacteristically silent in the corner. Amilye breathed again, her chest heaving and aching.

            “How’s...does Harry?” Molly choked.

            “They’ve taken them back to Hogwarts.” Moody offered gruffly. Amilye simply watched as Moody fussed over folding his stained bit of fabric in half, then over again. Amilye studied the way Molly’s hands looked old against her wet, pink cheeks and the way Arthur’s glasses sat precariously at the tip of his nose.

           

            Amilye was constantly crying for the rest of the morning. She retreated up to Sirius’s room and put on one of his shirts. She curled up on the bed, breathing in the lingering scent of its owner. People came and went downstairs. When she became afraid to be alone, she sat motionless in the velvet chair next to the front hall. When Molly came in from the kitchen with tomato soup and kind words, she smiled and thanked her for the empty reassurances. When eight o’clock rang through the dark house in successive chimes Amilye grabbed her coat with a sick feeling in her stomach. Not sure where she was going she reached for the door just as it swung open, and Severus Snape almost ran her down. Snape’s expression was blank, if not somewhat curious. Amilye didn’t care that her own eyes were red and swollen, and she didn’t care that Snape didn’t greet her, because she wouldn’t have returned the thought anyway. He had interrupted her train of thought and instead of leaving as he came in she closed the door behind him and retreated back to Sirius’s room.

 

            “Amilye, dear...wake up.” Mrs. Weasley shook her gently at first, and then a little too forcefully when she didn’t respond, slightly panicked with justified paranoia. She suddenly jolted to her senses and nearly fell off the bed. Mrs. Weasley steadied her, but recoiled immediately when she hissed in pain.

            “Oh...God...how long have I been sleeping?” She muttered as she rubbed her temples. Molly stood by, looking at her, concern laced her features.

            “Only for a little while dear, it’s only just now 3 o’clock.” Amilye looked up from her migraine, apparently genuinely shocked to find Molly standing there. She had to think very hard about whether or not Molly had asked her something. Thinking was something that she didn’t much care to do lately. “The others are downstairs having tea. What do you say we go have a cup?” Amilye reassured Molly that she would be down in just a minute and she was only delayed when she had to stumble into the bathroom to comply with what her stomach had been pleading for ever since the accident. Molly waited outside patiently as she knelt on the tiled floor, her knees pained and weak from her fall last night. When they finally met the small group of Order members gathered around the table, Amilye decided that she didn’t feel very social. She felt so out of place. She wasn’t a member of the Order. In all actuality she had no idea who half of the people sitting around her were.

            “No, I really oughtn’t.” She pointed out when Moody began to pour her a cup of chamomile tea. Mad-Eye, however, didn’t choose to hear her, and finished off the preparation of Amilye’s cup by slipping in something blue and carbonated from a hidden flask.

            “ _This_ ,” He announced brusquely as he shoved the concoction into Amilye’s hands, “will cure any headache.” Amilye thanked him shyly and proceeded to test it. It tasted of blackberries and butter almonds, and some earthy spice of which she was sure Maddie had used to cook with many times before. Her stomach protested at first, and the faint tinge of menthol burned her throat, but she rounded it off quickly feeling better than she had in a while. She stared into space as the people around her engaged in conversation.     

            “He’s going to want to talk about it.” Molly said bracingly. Amilye looked up from her tea and gave her a vacant stare.

            “What now? Who?”

            “ _Harry_.” Molly replied fervently, taking a seat in the chair next to her. _Oh_ , thought Amilye wearily, and nodded.

            “What is he...?” Amilye arched an eyebrow.

            “Sirius.” Molly said in a would-be gentle manner.

            “Oh. Right. I suppose he will.” Amilye pondered this a bit, then added, “But surely he wouldn’t want to speak with me about it?” Molly watched her seriously, thoughtfully.

            “You were the closest to Sirius of anyone. Plus, you’re technically the only family he’s got now.” She explained, placing an air of importance on the sentence, “It’s only natural that he’ll want to speak with you.” Molly handed Amilye a folded up piece of parchment which Amilye could only assume was a copy of Sirius’ will. Amilye only nodded again. She found it a very useful gesture these days, as she wasn’t too fond of striking up conversation anymore. And no one seemed to bother her since she was so agreeable. Harry wasn’t due until next week. The Order, more specifically the Weasleys, and Dumbledore himself, had decided that they shouldn’t let as much time go by before “rescuing” him from Number Four Privet Drive as they did last year; Harry himself certainly didn’t seem to be complaining. Amilye felt that this discussion was over, and went back to focusing on her tea. She picked up the book that was sitting on the table and started flipping through the pages. She was having trouble finding the sentence that she had last read. When she continued to feel Molly’s gaze trained upon her, she shyly lowered the book. Her expression was undeterminable. “Amilye...” Molly said. Amilye stared. “Sirius...in his will,” Amilye stared “he left everything to Harry. This house belongs to him now. If you want to continue staying here you‘ll have to take it up with Harry.” Amilye frowned. “Oh, Amilye, this is Sirius’ godson we’re talking about!” Molly said exasperatedly. Amilye shook her head for a change.

            “No, no. Why should I have to answer to him?” She looked to her friends for an answer. Remus simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “How can I? Did you forget who you’re talking to? I don’t think I’ve ever said a SINGLE WORD to Harry. Have you forgotten how much I HATE HARRY POTTER! Molly…how could I? How am I going to…?” Amilye burst into another fit of tears. Molly sighed and put a hand on Amilye’s shoulder. It took Amilye a few moments to regain her composure and collect her thoughts. “Right, well. It’ll just have to happen.” She supplied grimly, “Though I don’t think this old house will be much of a home for him without Sirius.”

            “Yes, but I‘m sure he‘ll have you dear. You will have each other. You don‘t have to be alone.” Molly stated, still gazing upon her sadly. Amilye gave her an odd look.

            “Molly, really, I’m not...I’m...” She sat dumbly and weakly in her seat. Molly watched her.

            “Amilye, are you all right?”

            “It’s just about a dozen things.” She interrupted sharply. Mrs. Weasley looked all the more concerned, if not a little affronted. “…and about a dozen other things.” Amilye said vaguely as she got up and left the room. Why was everyone making such a fucking deal over her? Why were they treating her like a goddamn _child_? Molly was the worst; she kept a motherly eye on her around the clock and constantly spouted things like, “Are you feeling ill?”, “You’re looking a bit peaky”, and “I know how you feel.” No. She most certainly did not. Neither did the others, who talked about her in hushed voices, and smiled at her when there was nothing to be smiling about. She was fine. She was happy. She could bloody well take care of herself, thank you very much. What she couldn’t take care of was the kid. She had to support Harry. Somehow if nothing else mattered now, at least Harry did. Amilye buried her face in her hands as the familiar nausea of grief shook her. The disbelief was gone, and now something rash and boiling had set in. Something that wished it was Kingsley who had died that night, or Mad-Eye, or...something that made her hate even Remus. Now that no one was here to murmur reassurances in the middle of the night, she was alone again. She had not yet become accustomed to sleeping alone.

 

_Sirius Black was making toast. He was wearing a pretty pink apron and a chef’s hat. Amilye was trying to figure out what time it was, but the grandfather clock was completely void of any numbers.  It was dark out, though, and she suspected that it must be very early, or very late. She watched as Sirius took the toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate on the counter._

_“Will you help me decorate it?” He asked._

_“Okay,” Amilye complied, “But with what?” Sirius smiled devilishly and was suddenly holding a jar of chocolate frosting. He brought a finger to his lips._

_“Don’t tell James. He’ll put me in the laundry for sure.”_

_“What?” Sirius rolled his eyes._

_“Just get over here.” Amilye walked over and stared at the toast._

_“It’s burnt Sirius.”_

_“Are you accusing me of being a bad cook?” Sirius feigned hurt and placed his hands on his hips. Amilye smiled at him._

_“Right then, butter knives out.” Sirius said, and suddenly his wand transformed into a wooden spatula. “You can just use that towel.” Reasoned Sirius, and Amilye picked up a purple hand towel with the initials “H.J.P.” embroidered on it in curling script._

_“But won’t Harry be upset?”_

_“Why should he be? You’re part of his family now.” Amilye considered this._

_“Why do I have to be?”_

_“Well, because if you haven’t noticed Amilye darling I happen to be dead.” Amilye didn’t respond. Sirius, having trouble opening the frosting, went on. “Look, Amilye. I trust you. I know you’ll take good care of him.”_

_“But…you know how I feel about Harry.” Sirius stopped fumbling with the jar for a moment and looked at Amilye._

_“Yeah, well I’ve always understood that. You have every right to feel that way about him. Amilye, you have to move on. He’s a great kid and you’ll be a wonderful- Ah-HAH!” The top of the jar popped off with a noise much like the sound of a plunger. Sirius dumped its contents onto the dry burnt surface of the toast and began to spread it around with his spatula. Amilye watched him, feeling empty._

_“I miss you.” She said dumbly. Sirius tucked a clump of stray hair behind his ear to keep it out of the way._

_“I’d miss you too, Lye, if I didn’t know that I’d see you again. And if I weren’t standing in a kitchen with you at the moment.” Amilye looked at him sadly._

_“I wish I were as sure of that as you are.”_

_“Don’t know why you shouldn’t be.” It was Sirius’ turn to be solemn. He cupped Amilye’s face in his hands._

_“What happens if you take that apron off?”_

_“My pants fall down.”_

_“Will they really?” Amilye arched an eyebrow._

_“No.” Amilye pondered this a little longer._

_“Then what’s it for?”_

_“Don’t ask me,” said Sirius, with words that Amilye could never have thought, “It’s your stupid dream.” Then he grinned widely and kissed Amilye as she began to wake up._

She had become aware of two things in quick succession: one, a kitchen table is no excuse for a bed. Two, the red ribbon with which Maddie had been wrapping Harry’s birthday present was in no way as supportive as a pillow.

            “Good morning sweetie,” Maddie’s voice came ringing in her ears.

            “Whoa.” Amilye replied. Maddie’s hair was a curly mess. It wasn’t sleek and curly as it usually was. It was frizzy and wild. Her green eyes were a bit puffy.

            “Sorry I woke you.”

            “No, no, you didn’t you just surprised me, is all.” She smiled.

            “I was having a totally weird dream.” She added as an afterthought.

            “I did too,” she mumbled around a scone as she took a seat next to her, “A vacuum cleaner was chasing me. What was your dream about?” Amilye looked away.

            “Toast.”

            “Sounds fun.” Maddie smiled into her scone. Amilye looked to the grandfather clock in the corner. It reported that it was well past three in the morning.

            “Do you know whose cup of water that is?” said Maddie conversationally, pointing to a nearly empty glass across the table. Amilye shook her head. Maddie stood slightly and reached for the glass, knocking over Harry’s boxed gift in her wake. “Oh, _bugger_.” She reprimanded herself as she dove under the table for it, water forgotten.

            “I hope there wasn’t anything fragile in there. This is a nice package Maddie you must’ve been a professional gift wrapper in a past life.”

            “Thanks.” She studied the box carefully. Its dimensions were equal, presenting the package at a fairly medium size. It was dressed in shimmering gold paper that was continuous; a basic yet surprisingly complex charm to master.

            “What’s inside?”

            “It’s a radio. It’s charmed to only play songs that you like.” Amilye sighed. She stared dreamily at the package.

            “Amilye?”

            “Huh?”

            “I said your nose is bleeding.”

            “Oh.” Amilye looked down at the thick drops of blood on the kitchen table. Maddie pushed back from her seat and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket.

            “Here, tilt your head back.” She instructed. Amilye complied, and Maddie pressed the soft white cloth forcefully against her nostrils. Maddie’s other hand steadied her head, fingers buried in her hair, which shone eerily white in the unnatural light of the kitchen.

“I’d charm it away, but things are bound to go wrong. I’m not really in the best state of mind to be doing any kind of healing. I’m sure I’d remove more than just the blood.” When the flow didn’t stop, only persisted, she tugged on her limp arm and got Amilye to her feet. Maddie placed her free hand on Amilye’s lower back and maneuvered her out of the room. “Come on, you’re a wreck. You need some _real_ sleep. You haven’t slept for more than an hour in days.” When they finally made it to Sirius’ bedroom, Maddie sat Amilye down on the bed and put her in charge of her own ailment. Maddie disappeared from view as she slipped into the adjoining washroom, and returned minutes later with a large porcelain bowl of cold water and a small towel. “Think you can handle this by yourself?” Amilye smiled warmly. If it had been anyone else fussing over her she would have been annoyed. Having her friend here though, that was earnestly concerned, made her feel much better.

            “Yes.” Amilye established, and, dipping the towel into the basin, brought it up to her face. She felt Maddie’s hands on her shoulders and as Maddie settled her back onto the pillows.

            “Everyone’s leaving tomorrow afternoon you know. Everyone’s lives are catching up to them. They’ve all got to go back to work. I’m sure you’ll have regular visitors though, as well as members of the Order coming and going as they please. Remus and I are going to stay on for awhile though. I think Harry might be stopping by just to drop off some of his things.” Amilye winced.

            “Ugh…Yeah, that’s going to be interesting.”

            “Don’t worry. We’ll get through this. Always here for each other remember?”

            “Always.” Amilye hugged her friend tightly.

 

 

 

 

 


	17. When Harry Met Amilye

            Harry opened the door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to find it empty. For the time being at least, it was no longer the place he knew. He set his bags down near the stairs in front of the covered portrait of Mrs. Black, and headed down to the kitchen. He opened the door slowly and turned around to close it when he heard the sound of shattering porcelain, and spun about quickly. His eyes settled on the beautiful, yet disheveled figure of a woman he didn’t know. Amilye stared at the boy and paled. It seemed like she’d been avoiding this moment for her entire life. I can’t do this she thought. She wanted to run and get Maddie and thrust the boy at her. Maybe then Maddie would see that Amilye couldn’t do it. She remembered how much she hated this little boy in front of her. She walked closer and offered her hand. He took it and they shared a very uncomfortable handshake.

            “Harry... Harry, are you…? Never mind, well actually… I’m Amilye Hawkens. I guess we need to talk don’t we? I know what you’re going through. Harry, you are not the only one hurting. I just wanted you to know that,” she had begun pacing around the kitchen. She stopped and turned on Harry. “Sirius…he…you have no idea what he meant to me. Harry, your life is difficult, I know, but to think that my life is any better than yours is ridiculous!” Amilye said, and paused for a moment, waiting for Harry to protest, “But let me remind you that I _loved_ Sirius, and ended up losing him more than once in my life, you on the other hand, barley knew him!” Amilye quickly regretted saying such things.

            “Yeah, but it’s not your fault that he’s dead is it?”

            “What did you say?” Did Harry just agree with what Amilye was thinking in the back of her mind?

            “He’s gone and it’s my fault! I can’t seem to do anything but hurt people. I don’t mean to hurt anyone. It just happens. Why does it have to be me? I didn’t ask to be the center of attention. I don’t care about it. I just wish I could make it stop.” Every preconceived notion that Amilye had of Harry flew out the window. In that simple outburst everything that she had believed about Harry was disproved. Harry had collapsed in a great heap of tears on the kitchen floor. Amilye stood with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide as they could be. She glanced at the door and back at Harry and back to the door. If she was lucky, maybe Maddie would walk in and fix this. She didn’t know what to do. She took a few steps towards him. He didn’t move. She eased closer and sat down next to him on the cold stone floor. Amilye reached out and gave Harry a little pat on the back. Amilye thought it was very similar to the way she had once patted the tiny baby on the head. Harry looked up at her questioningly. She managed to let a small smile appear on her lips before her face contorted and the tears she was trying to keep in escaped. She hadn’t realized how hard this was going to be, but it was too late. Harry was her responsibility, and she owed it to James, Sirius, and Lily, to watch over him and take care of him. They had no one else now but each other.

            “I’m really sorry, about everything. I mean you don’t know the half of it. I was a horrible, horrible person to your mother. I had no right to be that mean. Well, ok maybe I did, I mean she was a Gryffindor…but so was Sirius. I mean…I guess she was kind of rude to me too, but still I could have been the more mature one…never mind. I wasn’t too fond of your dad either. I don’t know why. I’ve always had this terrible hatred for you. I guess it’s just because after you were born nothing was the same. I didn’t like the change I guess. I was jealous too. Sirius loved you so much; he always wanted to be with you and your parents. I just didn’t want to share Sirius. Then after what happened, I blamed you for everything. I mean after he escaped everything he did was for you. I was kind of in the background. It was because he loved you so much. He’d have done anything for you. I mean sure he would have done the same thing for me. I guess I was just being selfish. I wanted all of his attention. I’m so sorry.”

            “Wow. I had no idea. I mean I just learned about who you were a day ago. I had no idea you were such a part of my life, but not.”

            “Yeah, I’ve been around since the beginning. I wouldn’t be the one to ask about your parents or anything if you want to know more about them. I mean I could tell you just about anything about Sirius. I would still say you’d probably be better off asking Remus about him though. He could tell you more about the stuff that you’d be more interested in.”

            “Yeah, I’ve talked to him a few times, but there is always something going on. I’ve never been able to just sit down and talk with him.”

            “Well, you should have some more time now. Plus, Maddie and Remus are here. They’re both out right now, but they’ll be staying for a week, to help you and I get set up here.”

            “Maddie?”

            “Oh, you don’t know about Maddie either? She’s with Remus. They’ve been together as long as Sirius and I have. She’s my best friend.”

            “Oh. I’m always learning about new people. There’s always someone else that I don’t know about.” Amilye nodded her head in agreement.

            “All these members of the Order…I have no idea who half of them are.” Harry laughed.

            “I know! I can’t remember half of them.” Amilye laughed too and enjoyed a genuine smile with Harry. 

            “I don’t know about you but I think it’s time for some lunch.” Harry perked up instantly.

            “I’m starving.” Amilye smiled. She busied herself with fixing them some BLT’s. They sat down together and ate silently. Amilye thought of speaking up several times, but then realized she had no idea who this boy sitting across from her was.

            “OH YEAH, I forgot! I should probably let you read the will!” Amilye reached in her pocket. 

            “The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Phineas Procyon Mirzam Aschere Black, I Sirius Phineas Procyon Mirzam Aschere Black, hereby leave my, blah, blah, blah, that bit's not very interesting and absolutely nothing to do with you." Amilye told him as she scanned the document for relevant pieces of information.

            “What a name!” Harry burst out with a mouthful of bacon.

            “Well, it’s not so strange if you think about it. Phineas, that’s his great grandfather. Procyon, Mirzam, those are two different stars in the constellation Canis Minor, or Major…I forget which ones they’re from. Aschere is another name for the star Sirius. So, they all make perfect sense.” Amilye looked back at the will. "Ah-ha, here we are. I leave all of my earthly possessions to my Godson Harry James Potter."

            “Wow.” Retorted Harry. “That simple huh?” Amilye shrugged.

            “I guess so.” Amilye sighed letting nearly all of the air out of her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote folks! I know it kind of ends abruptly :( But at the time Half-Blood Prince hadn't even been written yet so I had no idea where JK was going to take Harry and I didn't want to start making things up so that's where I left it :) I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote a few other pieces with Maddie and Amilye, some that co-exist with this and some that definitely do not! Please check them out. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
